chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:Paradise Lost: Gilded Utopia (COMPLETED!)
This is the sixth roleplay in the Maverick Hunter X series and is part of a two-parter which leads into the Sigma Wars mini-series. This one is based mostly off Mega Man X8. Summary The year is 20XX. The Mavericks Wars continue, but several Mobians have begun migration to the moon and other planets. This peaceful plan is known as the Jakob Project, and an Orbital Elevator was built as part of it. New-Generation Reploids have already begun work in space, but underneath all this peaceful plans lies a darker secret..... Users *Gurahk *XxZekeKnightxX *Apallo The Hedgehog *BlurayOriginals *SS3K Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *Smokescreen the Hedgehog *I the Hedgehog *Vile the Weasel *Alia the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Pallette the Cat *Cinnamon the Cat *Cut Man *Guts Man *Fire Man *Bomb Man *Ice Man *Elec Man *Lumine the Cat *Sigma the Echidna *Double the Cat *Cyber Peacock *Split Mushroom *Earthrock Trilobyte *Bamboo Pandamonium *Dark Mantis *Gigabolt Man-O-War *Burn Rooster *Gravity Antonion *Avalanche Yeti *Optic Sunflower *Red the Hedgehog *OVER the Hedgehog *Gemini Man *Gravity Man *Snake Man *Necrostorm The Hedgehog *Solar Man *Stardust Catclaw *Sari the Hedgehog *Silverbolt the Fuzor *Jetfire the Jethog *Jetstorm the Jethog *Arcee the Cat *Wing Saber the Jetidna *Air Raid the Batfox *Jewel Man *Shockwave the Weasel *Dirt Dingo *Solarflare Falcon *Blues the Fox *Maddie *America Eaglyde *Starscream the Batfox *Skywarp the Batfox *Thundercracker the Batfox *Skyquake the Batfox *Dreadwing the Batfox *Tarantulas the Arachnid *Blackarachnia the Widow *Bubble Flytrap *Thunderrod Fox *Crystal Snake *Toxic Wolfang Roleplay Prologue: Finishing The Elevations Jetstorm: (carrying some supplies) Ugh...when did I become an errand-boy all of a sudden? Jetfire: Jetstorm, this is an important job. We're carrying supplies for the Orbital Elevator and Jakob Project. We can't stop it at this late point. Jetstorm: I know, I know, I just wanna be smokin' some Mavericks is all, not do some idiots dirty work. Jetfire: (sighs) Sometimes, brother...you worry me. (the two accelerate to the location of the Orbital Elevator) Necrostorm: -is on patrol with his unit- Stardust: -licking her paws- Nrrrrrow~ Jetfire and Jetstorm: (land nearby) Nightscream: -nearby on patrol, notices Jetfire- Lieutenant Commander! Sir! Jetfire: We brought more supplies for the elevator. Is it functioning well? Nightscream: No problems so far, sir. Everything is moving along as expected. Skyshadow: -walks up- Oh, there you are Nightscream! Here I thought you'd go all gloomy in a corner again. Nightscream: Hmph. Nobody asked you. Jetstorm: (points to Necrostorm and his unit) Uhh....who are these dudes again? Nightscream: Supposably, they're hired specfically for protecting the elevator. That's what I heard from the other bots around here. Skyshadow: Strange why they'd do that, but this is the future of the world we're talking about. Jetstorm: (poitns to Catclaw) Well she's creepin' me out man! Skyshadow: Well, not everyone's a well-dressed Colonel. Arcee: (pacing back and forth) Jetstorm: Yayz! My little murderer savior! Arcee: Frag it, Jetstorm! I'm busy! Necrostorm: -quips his jet wings to chek on the other member of his unit and sees a car speeing a bit to fast- Im going to check it out. You two resume your work. Stardust: Nyah! X: (teleports to the area and walks around, patrolling the area) Magma Dragoon: (flying around) Arcee: (notices him) Gotcha! (jumps from part to part of the elevator until she's right above him, then pounces with a knive) HIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Magma Dragoon: (without even looking, grabs her and then Seismic tosses her down to the ground hard) Arcee: Ugh.... Magma Dragoon: Using the same trick over and over won't help to your benefit, Arcee. I've grown tolerant and wary of your....failed ambushes. Arcee: Then how about a direct approach!? (grabs her guns and charges at her when...) ???: Arcee! Stand down! Arcee: (sees General and Colonel behind her) G-General! (stands down) I-I can explain. General: Then by all means, begin your explanation....unless this is about Cliffjumper once again.... Necrostorm: -flies over to X's Position which is where the speeing car was headed- Brother... -he slowly reached out form him as if he was close enough to grab him but reaches back- General: Arcee, Colonel and I have been tracking your progress lately and needless to say, we are not impressed. You have been concentrating more about destroying Dragoon than you have on stopping the Maverick Army, and the completion of the Jakob Project. Arcee: Forgive me sir....it won't happen again. General: You do not understand. Arcee, you are on your last warning. If either of us learn you fail to focus on the Jakob Project or attempt another assassination of Magma Dragoon....you will be expelled from Repliforce and labelled Maverick.... Arcee: What?! You can't be serious!...Sir! -Skiver appears from behind General- Skiver: Arcee... -sighs, exasperated- I know how you feel, but you must let this go. General: Because the Air Force is such a reliable unit--and you tend to visit Skiver on your off-hours--I am placing you onto that unit until you learn to keep your emotions in check. And if one report comes in of you displaying signs of agression, action will be taken. Arcee:....I understand. (salutes General) General: (salutes back and leaves) Skiver: Well... What a mess you got yourself into. Arcee: Tell me about it.....times like this, I have to wonder: 'what would Cliff do?' Air Raid: Arcee, I know how ya feel. I'm worried about Silverbolt, and his love for that spidergirl. But you gotta put the past behind you. Arcee: And just forget Cliff? Like he never existed? Scrap that. (slowly walks away) Air Raid: (sighs) Skiver: -yells after her- Arcee! Killing Dragoon won't bring him back! And I'm sure he'd be disappointed in you even if it did! Jetfire:......(sighs) (suddenly, an explosion occurs on the elevator and the speeding car plummets to the ground and explodes) X: WHOA!! (rushes to the scene) A COUPLE MINUTES LATER.... (the car is in a fiery wreckage) X: This is X. I've encountered an accident at the elevator. Dispatch rescue and medical teams immediatly! Necrostorm: -rushes over and joins with X- What happened here? X: No idea-- (suddenly, from the wreckage, a being that looks similar to Sigma appears....and then dozens more) X:....Scrap. Necrostorm: -prepares his double busters- The Original Sigma Body?! What's it doing here?! (just then, the multiple Sigmas move aside as a white cat-like Reploid slowly appears) X: (readies his buster) ???: Do not worry yourself, Hunter. -the Sigma-like Reploids begin to revert to normal Reploids- We merely copied Sigma's sturdy body to protect ourselves from the impact. We New-Generation Reploids are not affected by even the data of Mavericks by the magnitude of Sigma. Necrostorm: Who are you? Are you one of those new generation reploids? ???: I am Lumine, and yes, I am. In fact, I am the director of the Jakob Project. X:......(retracts buster and contacts hunter base) This is X. Belay that last order. All Reploids are safe. We'll just need Magnet Man and Guts Man for clean-up. Nana: Understood. Necrostorm: -stares Lumine down and begins to walk towards her- Do you need an escort Ms.Drector? Lumine: Mm, I should be fine, thank you for asking. Necrostorm: No, I insist, unlike X over there, -takes her by the arm- I respect all those in charge- Lumine: Oh, um, thank you. I guess I can't turn down such a generous Reploid. X: It's not that-- (suddenly, the Maverick Hunters get an alert from Alia) Alia: X! We're picking up Maverick readings in Noah's Park! We need you to go there immediately! X: Roger that! I'm on my way. (teleports out) ---- 8:04 A.M. - NOAH'S PARK X: (teleports in with Smokescreen and Axl) Smokescreen: Ya'd think whoever named this place coulda thought of a more original name? Noah's Park; seriously? Stardust: -calling X and Smokescreen- Guys have you seen Necro anywhere, he hasnt reported back yet. X: No, but we'll look out for him. Alia: -alerts X- Zero should be with you shortly. X: Okay, let's go guys. Smokescreen and Axl: (nod and head forward) X: (puts on the Zerker Armor and shoots some Mavericks in his way) Smokescreen: (using a new Makeshift Axe that was made by Craft) HIYAA!!! Axl: (shooting all in his path) Wood Man: (nearby) So you made it. Axl: Wood Man! You're the trouble Alia made me drop my girl for? Wood Man: No. (points casually to his west) He is. (the Hunters turn to see a large crab-like mechaniloid coming their way) Smokescreen; That's something ya don't see everyday. X: Attack! (charges his buster for attack) Axl and Smokescreen: (use the new gun made by Craft) Crabs-Y: (damaged a bit) X: (uses Sword Bouquet on a supposed weakspot, defeating it for now) Got away.... Smokescreen: Ah, doesn't matter. Got a small sample of it... Axl: We'll need more than that if we're gonna have any hope of beating the army.... Solar Man: -runs out of the nearby forest- THERE WAS LIKE THIS BIG THING AND IT BROKE ALL THE TREE THINGS N STUFF! X: Alright. Smokescreen, you take that sample and head back. Axl and I'll meet up with Zero and try taking it down. Smokescreen: Alright. Good luck. (teleports out) X: (slashes through with his saber) Axl: (using Ray guns to shred Mavericks apart) Vehicons: Slag them! (charge at them) X: (charges up saber and unleashes a Metal Cresant attack against them) Hmph! Solar Man: -blasts orbs of solar energy at mavericks burning them to crisps- Axl: Let's split off, X! X: Right! (goes down a lower route to deal with Mavericks there) Axl: (takes a higher route) -X finds a familiar blue hairred cat-like Reploid, apparently exhausted- X: Dynamo! (checks on him) What happened? Dynamo: Heh, standard case of not fighting regularly... Got jumped by a bunch of Mavericks...I beat them all, but damn am I exhausted... -Zero teleports in- Zero: -looks at Dynamo- ...Got jumped? Dynamo: -nods- Zero: You win? Dynamo: -nods again- Zero: You need practice... Dynamo: I know... Zero: Get back to the base, see if Gate can do something for you. And hit the simulator while you're at it. Dynamo: -nods- Okay... -teleports out- Zero: -sighs- X: Glad you stopped by, Zero. Let's get going! (activates the Crusader Armor and uses charged shots on some Vehicons) Zero: Hmph. -slices apart some Vehicons- Excuse my brother. He's become a lazy bum who almost got himself scrapped back there. X: (using Aiming Lasers on others) I've noticed he's been setting his eye on Nana, ever since she got rejected by Armadillo. She hasn't been herself as of late. It's like he broke her spark.....and broke it hard. (kills a larger Vehicon with a charged shot) Zero: -chops a Vehicon in half- Well, Armadillo doesn't have any tact whatsoever. Eagle's tried to help with that, but that just made Armadillo polite when he delivers harsh words. X: Too bad....Nana may not be able to navigate again....(blasts another one, then hears buzzing).....and we could use her right now....Alia, please tell me that's static on your end. Alia: Um...I'm afraid not... Zero: Sounds like buggers inbound. X: Insecticons! (unleashes fully charged Sniper Missiles) Insecticons: (shriek and attack) Zero: Hmph! Time for some quick dissecting. -slashes them up as they approach- X: Where do these Insecticons come from anyway? (still blasting them) Zero: -slashes one vertically- Probably from some mad scientist experimenting Reploid data on bugs. ???: Funny you mention that.... X: Shockwave! Shockwave: (walks in) The Insecticons are my creation, bred from fossilization and the bestial instincts of the most feared insects. My creation of them was most logical. X: Logic THIS!! (fires a charged shot) Shockwave: (casually counters with a blast from his Hyperflux Cannon) X: Grr!! Zero: Hmph... (This would be over if I could get past that cannon of his... Hmm...) Stardust: -teleports behind Shockwave and points her Shining Claws at his head- Neoooooow~ Naughty Naughty~ Shockwave: (looks to her) Your method of ambush is most....illogical. (grabs her by the throat and grips tightly) X: Let her go, Shockwave! Shockwave: Do not worry. She is of little concern or reliability. Hence, her demise will be quick. (prepares to kill her) Zero: -eye glistens- Her method is illogical... -suddenly dashes past his cannon- ...on its own. -slashes at him vigorously, disconnecting the hose between his cannon and his back while doing so- Shockwave: HMPH!! Clever....(grabs his cannon but is blasted out of his hand/arm by X's Wind Cutter)....Split Mushroom, I require an immediate teleport. X: Oh no you don't! (applies the Paladin Armor and charges at Shockwave) F-SPLASHER!!! Shockwave: (teleports away before the attack connects) X: DAMMIT!!! Zero: It's "illogical" to make a conclusion based on few variables of a given situation. X: Nonetheless, we've just witnessed how dangerous he is....not just in his lab, but also on the battlefield. We need to be careful. Zero: The one that needs to be more careful is this stray cat here. -points to Stardust- This would've had a bad ending if I didn't take advantage of the situation. X: Catclaw, what are you doing here? Stardust: Your Br- I mean, Necrostorm sent a discress call further ahead and its in this area. X: I'll notiify all the hunters around. We'll find him, I promise. Stardust: No X....I want to come with you....because....we need to talk about you both. X: What? What is it, Catclaw? Stardust: Necrostorm is your Prototype.... -steps back and leaps into the forest ahead- X: He.....I....w-wait, WHAT?! Wait a second! (dashes after her) Zero: Well, this is an interesting development. Might as well finish off these Mavericks. -dashes onward- Solar Man: -runs after Zero- MEANWHILE.... Axl: (using Blast Launcher against a swarm of Mavericks) Alia, I could use some help! Can't ya send anyone available? Alia: I would if there was. We're overextended enough as it is. Axl: So I gotta go in alone for now? Alia: Unfortunately... Axl: I can't keep this up forever! I'm...running low.....on energy....need Maddie... ???: -flies overhead- (just then, Axl hears a familiar whistle and then some powerful shots blast all Mavericks down) Axl:....Blues! Blues: (appears above him) Still need to be stronger brother. Don't lose sight of what's most important. (disappears) Axl: Most important...? Maddie: (appears) Hey Axl! Some Sub-tanks for ya! (gives him a couple sub-tanks and then some E-Cans) Axl: Thanks Maddie....I needed that Maddie: Glad to help! (teleports out) A WHILE LATER.... Maverick Hunters: (meet up) Axl: How you guys been holdin' up? Zero: Honestly, I'm bored. X ran off with some extended family problems. X: (appears) I lost Necrostorm and his team....Alia, any sight of them? Or that Maverick that attacked us? Alia: Looks like there's some interference...I can't locate Necrostorm or his team, but that Maverick is still in the area. Axl: What about the sample Smokescreen gave ya? Did ya learn anything about it? Alia: Not much, but I have determined that it strikes some stark similarities with the type of Mechaniloids that were used just before Sigma went Maverick. Axl: (sarcastic) Wow, I never woulda guessed by looking at it. You really are good at that, Alia. X: (Fires a charged shot at Axl) You better cut that out, Axl! You and Smokescreen have been doing nothing but picking on Alia for months now, and you are this close to wearing my patience out! Zero: -punches Axl in the face- How about you just can it, kid? You're wearing on my patience as well. Axl: S-sorry, I didn't mean-- X: I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY EXCUSES, YOU PUNK BRAT!!!! Zero: X, you took the words right out of my mouth. Anyways, that's actually very useful information. I haven't seen it yet, but I remember those Mechaniloids... Fast things... X: Then you should know how to kill it, right? Well do ya?! Axl: X, calm it! This isn't like you-- X: MIND YOUR OWN GOODAMN BUSINESS, PUNK!! (uses fully charged Spinning Blade) Axl: (knocked back hard) X: (dashes away fast, leaving a trail of destroyed Mavericks) Zero: -gives Axl a death glare- You brought this on yourself, kid. Even you should know how X feels about Alia. If he goes Maverick, you're to blame. -dashes after X- Cinnamon:....Why does Zero have to be a jerk now? X has never acted this way before, Zero's just making excuses! Alia: -seems like remembering something hurtful- ...You're wrong... Cinnamon: What?! And are you against Ax--(remembers something too)....oh yeah. That....sorry....but I'm still not talking to your boyfriend or Zero! Not until he apoligizes for-- X: I can still hear you, y'know! Cinnamon: Then apologize! X: For what?! Teaching that kid something he should know by now?! Cinnamon: IF YOU DON'T APOLOGIZE TO AXL IN 30 SECONDS, I AM GOING OVER THERE AND SHOVING THIS DAMN THERMOMETER RIGHT UP YOUR-- Zero: SHUT UP!! I can hear you too you know! X hasn't gotten over what Chameleon did to him! ...And neither have I... The very thought worries me... Now I gotta clean up this mess the kid made... Cinnamon: AND START!!! BY!!! APOLOGIZING!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......please? Iris and Nana: (hiding, now officially scared of their "medic") Zero: NO!! I gotta make sure X doesn't fly off the handle and kill someone he's not supposed to!! I'll deal with you and Axl later. Alia: -trying not to show her sadness and hurt, but mumbles- ...It's my fault... X: Grrr..... Axl: (gets up) Alia.....I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way, I swear. And I didn't think X would....y'know.... Alia: -tries to hide her hurt, trying to sound normal- What are you talking about Axl...? He's just really protective of me... Axl: I'm not saying he isn't....but since learning Sigma's still alive.....X has acted...different....almost as if-- X: If you try bullshitting anyone, I am kicking your ass so bad, you'll be dead, YOU GOT THAT!! Axl:......I should go... X: YEAH, GO!! AND DON'T COME BACK, YOU WORTHLESS SCRAPHEAP!! Cinnamon: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Zero: X! Calm your motors before you do something you'll regret! Alia: -resisting to let her feelings show- X:..........You're right. I'm sorry, Axl. I just-- Axl: I know, I know. Ya like Alia and didn't like me making fun of her tremendous ability to state the overly-obvious.... X: (blushes) Uhh...s-sorta.... Axl: I'll take teh look on your face as a 'yes'. X: Wh-what are you--I mean...SH-SHUT UP!! (nearly shoots him) WARNING!! WARNING!! (Crabs-Y breaks through the wall and attacks) Cinnamon: Look out guys! Necrostorm: -is in one of the claws greatly damaged- X: Necrostorm! (aims at the claws, but hesitates, knowing he's been captured) Zero: -swaps crystals out to Shield Ability and Cyan Color- Hmm... -dashes in- Cinnamon: X! He's hesitating....again! Zero: -evades attacks and jumps onto the claw, grabbing Necrostorm and strikes the claw, forcing it to release Necrostorm and escapes with him- Hmph! X: Thanks Zero! Now it's my turn! (activates Knight Armor and goes for powerful charged shots and sword waves) Crabs-Y: (heavily damaged) Pallette: (runs in) Guys! Use a Team Blast and finish it off! Zero: -sets Necrostorm off to the side- Huh? What are you talking about? Pallette:....(facepalms) WORK!!! TOGETHER!!! YOU!!! NUMBSKULLS!!!! Axl: This is only her being as nice as possible, Zero! X, Zero, Axl: HIAAA!!!! (use a series of attacks in consistance with one another and then a big extra one to finish and destroy Crabs-Y) Axl: That oughta put that thing outta commision..... Zero: Why didn't she say that earlier is beyond me. Nana:.......(works, still scared of Cinnamon and quite depressed as well; then she gasps) Guys. That Mechaniloid....that went Maverick....it's a New-Generation Reploid! Mechaniloid! Whatever! Everyone: WHAT?! Axl: But the new generation Reploids aren't supposed to be Mavericks, are they? Zero: I don't like this. Let's go back. This is serious. (just then, several missiles are fired at them, and as teh smoke clears, they see two figures; one of them is someone they recognize) Red: Long time no see, Maverick Hunters.... Axl: Red! So you are alive! Red: You thought that I could be killed oh so easily? I've just been biding my time, assembling new members...and reviving old. In fact, meet OVER. We made him from the data of all the current hunters. OVER: Hunter scum! You're the reason this world is in chaos! I'll destroy you all and free it of your evil! Red: Not quite yet, my disciple. For now...(chuckles) Snake Man: (snickers as he holds a badly beat and immobilized Lumine) X: Lumine!? Zero: -swaps out crystals for Rise Ability and Impact Effect and prepares to attack- Necrostorm: No...its a trap......-groans in pain and tosses X His Buster- X...take it X: No Necrostorm. You need it. I can-- Red: It's too late X! The new world will be born! Ha ha ha ha! (Red Alert leaves) Axl: Red.....damn you! X: Come on, Necrostorm. Let's get you to base. (everyone teleports out) Chapter 1: Pairing Up for Danger 12:22 P.M. - MAVERICK HUNTER HQ - INFIRMARY Cinnamon: (healing Necrostorm) Zero: Hmph...looks like our response to Sigma just makes things worse... X: Sigma must have something to do with this. Red Alert doesn't have the skins to do something so complex..... Zero: Something? I think Sigma's backing them. Signas: There's no real evidence to support this....yet. But I do not find Sigma's involvement to be pure fantasy either. X: When I find that Sigma, I will finish him....for good this time! Signas: X, you need to keep your emotions in check. Otherwise.... X: I know....and that's what worries me.... Zero: That worries me too... Signas:..... Nana: (still looks depressed, can barely work in this state) Dynamo: -watching her from afar- Nana... Zero: Which reminds me. Axl! Cinnamon! Where are you? Axl & Cinnamon: (walks over to him) Axl:.....Go ahead, sucker-punch me already. I deserve it. Zero: I should, but I'm just going to talk to you. In private. I want to explain our situation and why we acted the way we did. Axl: Alright..... (IN PRIVATE) Zero: -sighs- I guess I don't need to explain to you what Chameleon did to X during the uprising... Axl: Who? What? Zero: Then I'll explain it. Sting Chameleon was one of the Hunters that defected with Sigma, and the most annoying of them all. He constantly made dirty jokes about X and Alia when X fought him, which nearly pushed X over the edge to become a Maverick. I jumped in to stop that from happening. Had X shot me, he would've been deemed as a Maverick...and I would have to dispatch him...try to anyway... Axl: Really....I heard it was Kuwanger that got under his skin.... Zero: -shakes his head- Chameleon was worse. Chameleon would say things like "You're so weak, X, go back to hiding in Alia's panties!"... I don't think I need to explain further than that. Axl:.....I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that....I'm sorry that I-- Zero: I'm not done. Whether you meant it or not, and I'm sure you didn't, your jokes remind X about him. And I'll let you in on something else... I'm scared to fight X...as a Maverick... Axl: X wouldn't....he's not like that....he's just having an emotion overload or something, that's all. I haven't known X for as long as you have, Zero...but I've known him enough to know....he'd never turn Maverick. Not willingly! Zero: Not conciously. That "emotion overload" could potentially cause him to go Maverick. It almost did. If X went Maverick...and I can't defeat him...nobody can stop him... That's why I'm afraid of him turning Maverick... I'm sorry for beating you down like that, but I needed to shut you up and calm X down at the same time before something nasty happened that you both would regret. Axl:..... Cinnamon: (asleep) Zero: Hmph. Guess this wasn't interesting enough for her. -shrugs- Axl: (shurgs and walks off) Cinnamon:(instantly wakes up and glomps Axl) Axl: GAAAH!! Cinnamon: Fooled ya, didn't I, sweetie? Axl: Aww, you sneaky...(smirks) Signas: All hunters report to the control room. And this means all of them....Axl, Cinnamon! Axl: (Damn! 'nother cock-block) Let's go.... Cinnamon: Awww..... ---- 12:38 P.M. - MAVERICK HUNTER HQ - MAIN CONTROL ROOM Signas: Eight main Maverick readings in eight locations, all connected to the Jakob Project. Cut Man: And I doubt it's just a coincidence. Zero: Not at all. Let's get to it. Alia: Zero, the areas are too complex for one Hunter to enter. We'll need to make teams of two to ensure the safety of the Jakob Project. Zero: Hm, is that so? Signas: (nods) Zero, you go with X, to ensure he keeps a clean head. Zero: Got it. -Dynamo stumbles in- Dynamo: I did what you told me to do...Zero... Zero: Good. Maybe you'll be less of a free-loader. Signas: Dynamo, you will be partnered with Smokescreen. Smokescreen: Fine, but fair warning. I don't work well with Mavericks, especially those that kill my friends! Dynamo: 'Ey! For your information, I didn't kill anyone! Or are you goin' by "guilty by association"? Signas: I, you team with Axl. I: Right! Axl: Got it! Smokescreen: Wait a sec! You got no prob teaming me with a damn Maverick killer, but you're gonna team my pal with the hottest chick here...and it's not his girlfriend?! Cinnamon: I don't mind. I's single, anyway. Heck, she doesn't even want a boyfriend....I don't think so anyway. Or was it just Armadillo....? Nana: Thanks for rubbing it in..... Smokescreen: (obviously jealous) Axl: (He'll get over it....I hope....) Signas: And Cut Man, team with one of your brothers. Cut Man: WHich one? Signas: Any.... Smokescreen: Great, now he just pulled a big 180 and lets Mr Bad-Puns here choose his partner! How did he get into being Commander again? Signas:..... Cut Man:....Ice Man, you're with me! Zero: Hmph. Now that that business is done, let's take these guys on. Ice Man: (nods) Necrostorm: -wakes up and finds himself around everyone- X: Who to begin with though..... Smokescreen: My Phase Shifter ability could get us through that Pitch Black factory. Dynamo: Aight man. I got a new toy cuz my old one got bad reach. X: The Primrose facility....there may be something there, too. We'll go there, Zero. Zero: Right. Let's. Cut Man: Megalopolis, we're normally on patrol there. Ice Man, we can head there! Ice Man: Right! Axl: Hey I, let's head for the Troia Base, kay? I: Okay! Signas: Good luck to you all.... Zero: Roll out, Hunters! We need to protect the Jakob Project! (everyone teleports out) Nana:....... Alia: -sighs- ---- Arcee: (onboard a Repliforce airship) Well....gotta hand it to the Colonel....heck of a view he gave me.... Skyshadow: -leaning on the wall behind her- If you like it now, you'll love it at dusk. Arcee: I'll bet.....Cliff would kill to be up here....just to take a dive or do some daring thing....it's kinda ironic. At first, I didn't think I'd get used to Cliff's constant chatter. Now....there's nothing louder to me than the silence.... Skyshadow: That sucks, girl. Losing a partner cuz death is hard. Nightscream'd say something different, but if I lost Nightscream, I'd miss messing with the guy to get him to talk. Guess you could say he's the opposite of Cliffjumper. Arcee: Yeah....I keep getting so close to finally getting closure, only to get threatened at the last minute....just not fair.....(looks as though she's about to cry) Skyshadow: -sighs- The Commander said that killing him won't do you any good. Wasn't Sigma the one who talked him into it? Arcee: Maybe.....I don't know anymore....when Dragoon killed Cliff and all those people....I lost myself. Until Giga City happened. Now, I feel like myself again....but make one big mistake, and it's all gone.... Skyshadow: He was in the wrong place at the wrong time... You're probably not the only one who's lost someone in that. Arcee: How do you know? Skyshadow: Um, let's see, drop a floating monstrocity, onto a major city, I think a ton of people died. Meaning, there are probably others that didn't live in that city that cared for someone in it. Cliffjumper wasn't the only one who died, you even admitted it yourself. Arcee:....(nods) It was terrible.....but still.....(walks to her quarters) Too bad I wasn't there to save him.... Solarflare: -walks out of the Sun Deck and onto the bridge- What's the status report? How close are we to the destination? Oh and thanks for having me tag along. Arcee: (looks at her like she has two heads) Pardon? Skyshadow: Hey! I saw you with the Commander earlier! What's this all about? Solarflare: On Nun, just had a lil "thank you" chat with the Comm. nun grand. Arcee: (glares rather unconvinced and suspicious) Skyshadow: Eh? Is that so? Wonder if LieuComm knows...? Jetfire: I didn't want to, but she can be....persuasive.... Arcee:....(She puts one finger on Skiver, her ass is grass!) Skyshadow: Oh! LieuComm! She's persuasive, eh? That's interesting. Jetfire: (notices Arcee's look and slowly back off) Skyshadow: -also notices Arcee's look- Oh? Someone doesn't look too happy about what's going on... Hmmm... I wonder... Solarflare: -is gone- Skyshadow: Aww, c'mon now! Where'd she go? Arcee: Good ridiance.... Jetstorm: Better mosie onto Big Bot's room just in case....oh, by the way! Colonel's got a news flash, Arcee! You're under a restraining order! Can't go into any confrontation with Dragoon or any other commander. So.....yeah, best of luck on your future endeavours. Later! (leaves) Arcee: (groans and heads back outside) Skyshadow: ...Well then. That's a bit of a downer for her...that means she can't see the Commander... Jetfire: No. It means she can't get into confrontations, Skyshadow. As in fights, ambushes, the sort of thing she's done for months and years with Dragoon.... Skyshadow: But she doesn't want to fight anyone but Dragoon...so why add that "any other commander" bit? Insurance? Jetfire: Just to be on the safe side.... Skyshadow: Okay... I wonder... Solarflare: -flies towards the Elevator- Something is up..... Chapter 2: The Troia Simulations AXL & I!! VS!! OPTIC SUNFLOWER!!! (Axl and I teleport in) I: This looks like some sort of training ground... Pallette: It is. There are quite a few simulations made to test Reploids, and to gather some cyberspace materials for the Jakob Project. I: Could this be used for the new-generation Reploids now? Data Reploid: -charges in- Axl: I guess so. Let's go. READY!! Axl: (dashes forward, guns in hand) I: -dashes after him, buster ready- (some simulations begin, testing their speed, firepower, mobility, etc) Axl: (using variety of weapons) I: -using her weapons- -a huge wall rises out of the Simulation's Ground- Axl: What now? -out of the wall comes a static-like body the shape of Axl and I- Axl: What the hell-- Axl Clone: -starts shooting at Axl- Maverick Sighted! I: H-Huh?! I Clone: Do I really look that fat? Oh wait, that is just an imperfect copy..... Axl: Funny, I can say the same about you too! (takes out Gear Shredder and starts shooting) I: Call me fat again why don't you? -starts blasting with Pressure Blaster- Axl: Nice shooting, I! Now let 'em have it! (keeps shooting) I: -switches to Soust form and uses Burning Jet- HAH! (the clones are easily beaten) Axl: Piece of cake! Not bad, I! Now I see why Cut Man was head-over-heels for ya. I: Please... I don't get why I'm so attractive... I'm thankful that Zero sent me to Giga City, if it weren't for him doing that, I probably won't be here... Axl: Why wouldn't ya be? You're strong, pretty, and very resourceful....almost like your brother....except the pretty part. Look, I. X thinks of you as a sister. I kinda think of you like....almost like a cousin....I know you're probably not ready for a relationship with anyone, that's fine. But if ya need anything at all....just lemme know. And I'll help, 'kay? I: -giggles- Okay. Also... I kinda heard a bit of what happened between you and Zero... It's probably none of my business, but I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt sometimes... His methods might not be the sweetest, but he knows what needs to get done. After all, look at me now. Axl:....Alright. Thanks I. I'm glad we had this talk. Who knows? Maybe our own advice to each other will pay off one day.... I: Maybe. -smiles gently- Axl: Let's get going! I: Right! Axl:.....there's another passa-- HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!!! (a Reploid that appears to be Copy-X appears) I: Huh?! X?! Wait...something's not right here...he should be with Zero... Axl: That's not X! It's Copy-X! Your former self! Copy-X: Graaaa...... I: Former...self...? Axl: (nods) Seems like a blank copy though.... I: -shakes her head- I can't be thinking about that... Copy-X: (firing charged shots) I: -switches to Ajout form and makes a shield for herself and Axl, blocking them- -the wall that was raised seems to be flickring differnt lights when it sends out copies- Axl: Thanks for the assist, I! Copy-X: GRAAAAAHHH!!!! (blasting attacks at them) I: -starting to appear strained- I can't attack and defend at the same time...! HIt him hard with something...! Axl: (uses Mega Mortar against Copy-X) Copy-X: (blown to bits in two hits) I: -releases the barrier and pants- Whoo... -the wall turns red and starts to crumble- Axl: Let's move! (dashes ahead) I: Right! -dashes after him- WARNING!! WARNING!! (Optic Sunflower teleports in the room) Axl: Another dull female Maverick? Lovely..... Optic Sunflower: Well look who's talking. I don't know who would dare to partner with an obnoxious brat or a glorified cheerleader! I: Who are you talking about? You're not making any sense... Optic Sunflower: Of course not. I didn't think halfwits like you would understand even the simplest of insults. Axl: What was that?! Optic Sunflower: Take THIS!! (shoots rays from her hands at them) I: Hmph! -blocks them with barrier- Optic Sunflower: (disappears and reappears behind her) Over here! I: -releases the barrier and blasts her with Pressure Blaster- Hah! Optic Sunflower: Hello?! I'm a sunflower, you dipshit! Water only makes me stronger! (in a bright light, she rearranges the room) Axl: (tries shooting her, but she disappears) Damn, this is one quick chick! I: More like an obnoxious bitch! -transforms into Soust form- Two can play at this game! -disappears as well- Optic Sunflower: (reappears and shoots vertical ray beams around the room, laughing) I: -reappears behind her- Surprise. -torches her head with Burning Jet- Optic Sunflower: AAAH!!!! Axl: (launches the Blast Launcher) Optic Sunflower: GAAAH!! Axl: Let's finish it! Axl & I: (use a Double Attack in succession to finish Sunflower off) Optic Sunflower: (defeated) You whores! Slags! I'll get back at you, just wait and see! (retreats) Axl & I: (brofist/sisfist each other) Axl: Great work, I! We make a good team! I: -giggles- Yeah! She was really annoying... (they teleport out) WEAPON GET - SHINING RAY/HEAVEN SHINE!! Axl: Got some new data on that Maverick we beat! Pallette: Great job, you two! I: -giggles- All in a day's work! -the data copies of I and Axl reappear and congratulate them- C.Axl: Nice shooting there bro! Make sure you come back for a remach! Axl:....Uh? C.Axl: Oh, when you defeated Sunflower, you erased the virus in our programing! I: Oh...I see... Axl: Hmm.... ---- Arcee:....Wow. Skyshadow's right. Sunset really is beautiful up here.... Skyshadow: -behind her- And we "fly-boys" get to see it every day, no matter where we are. Solarflare: -flies back dipping and then rising back up- Skyshadow: -notices Solarflare- Ooh, the mystery lady's back. Arcee: (sighs) Skiver: -is seen walking up, annoyed, and muttering to himself- Ugh...why now of all times does Jetstorm need to go off and do something stupid...? Arcee: Uh? Sk-Skiver! Silverbotl: (flies down, sighing) That's Commander Skiver, Arcee! And apologies, Commander....he has been quite the loose cannon as of late. I told him not to engage the spiders, but he ignored me! Almost cost me my heart...and the lives of many other innocents.... Arcee: (rolls her eyes) Skiver: I believe it has become very apparent that he's become a loose cannon. Appropriate reprimands will be given, though I'd like to avoid a court martial if at all possible. Requiring the Colonel or worse yet the General be involved will look poorly on our status. Arcee:.... Skyshadow: Hm. Looks like the dude who's arguably stupider than me has gotten himself in too deep. Hope he doesn't get court martialled. This stuff seems a bit too common... Arcee: Not common enough. I'd rather have that than be Maverick and discharged.....(starts to walk away) Silverbolt: Arcee, none of us wish you that, and neither do you... Skyshadow: Yet what you're trying to do will bring you the latter... Arcee:..... Solarflare: -flies into the window- Owww.... Skyshadow: Hey! Are you okay? You probably shouldn't go too crazy about them tricks. You still wanna be in one piece, right? Arcee: What the scrap am I even doing in an Air Force Unit without a jetpack? Skyshadow: It is kinda strange, but the General gives the orders. Maybe he has a plan put in place. Either that, or he doesn't forsee you staying here long. Solarflare: I wasn't doing tricks....my wings were damaged...... Arcee: But I stick out like a sore thumb here! Isn't there anything I can use to help fly? Nightscream: -approaches Solarflare- ...And why were you flying with damaged wings? Skyshadow: The General didn't say you had to fly, at least not yet... Arcee: I would like at least something! Skyshadow: Hey, hey, calm down. Do you actually want work while we're trying to help you deal with your emotions? I'm not sure if you need the extra stress... Arcee: I'm not stressed out, Skyshadow! Skyshadow: Arcee...c'mon, isn't it nice to not need to do work? Solarflare: Well..... I went to check on the Elevator but.... I got ambushed, I dont know who but..... they shot my wings and I dont think I could use them anymore. But I managed to use my fire powers to keep me in the air.... Nightscream: So, that's it, huh...? Then let's go to the infirmary and get the damage checked out. Silverbolt: Hmm....Air Raid, see if you can make Arcee a jetpack. A ground-based warrior in the air force would seem rather odd.... Air Raid: I got it! (runs off) Solarflare: -slides herself in and stumbles onto Nightscream- Nightscream: NGH! -groans and manages to lift her- Mmph... -waddles his way to the infirmary- Bumblebee: Awkward.... Arcee: AH! Bumblebee?! How did-- Bumblebee: I'm not called "Bumblebee" for nothin, Arcee! Unlike you, I got wings! Arcee: Yeah, thanks... Solarflare: Thanks Sparky. Nightscream: -annoyed by the nickname- ...Name's Nightscream. Remember it. Bumblebee: Guys, I just received word that there may be a spy in Repliforce working for Sigma! Arcee: Perfect! As if we didn't have enough to worry about! Skyshadow: -facepalms- Didn't think we'd have this much corruption... Silverbolt: And I must bet that Sigma is loving every bit of what he is hearing.... Skyshadow: Better not be our unit, but we keep a tight latch on new guys... Ugh, those background checks and hardware checks... Bumblebee: Don't look at me! It's just a rumor, I'm not saying it's true! And if it were, it's not me! Skyshadow: It better not be true. Repliforce has enough on its plate... Bumblebee: Hope so too... Skyshadow: -sighs- Solarflare: -her wings start to break off- Silverbolt: Nightscream, get her to the Recovery Chamber immediately! Nightscream: -still struggling to carry Solarflare- What does...it look...like I'm...doing...sir?! --keeps heading there- Jetfire: I'll help ya! Nightscream: Thank you...LieuComm... ???: My position has been compromised....I have to work faster.... Chapter 3: Metal Gear Dynamo SMOKESCREEN & DYNAMO!!! VS!!! DARK MANTIS!!! (Smokescreen and Dynamo teleport in) Dynamo: 'Ey, check this place out! All dark and stuff, how does anyone get around here? Smokescreen: Sssshh!! Keep your voice down! Do you want the Mavericks to find us out? Nana: This place has a complex security system. I can try to follow without being detected, but... Dynamo: Hm...not too much different than my last mission... -trails off- Smokescreen: Dynamo, we need to have absolute stealth for here, okay? Dynamo: -looking away- Right...right... READY! Smokescreen: (uses Phaseshifter ability to sneak past) Mavericks: Sweep the area! Don't let any Maverick Intruders get past your sight! Kill 'em all! Smokescreen: Hmph. The irony in that is so delicious, it's practically fattening.... Dynamo: -gravely silent, with a cross look on his face- (...This is all too familiar...) -sneaking around along walls- Smokescreen: (whispers) Dynamo! What are you doing? Dynamo: -glares at him, and whispers- Unlike you, I don't got nifty things like that. Necrostorm: -calls in- How are you guys holding up? Not killing each other are you? Mavericks: Huh? What was that noise? Smokescreen: Shit.... Dynamo: -grimaces- You go, shiny. I'll take these guys. -takes out his double-sided Chaosknife- Mavericks: (investigate where Smokescreen was, but he's gone) That's odd, coulda sworn I heard someone back here.... Dynamo: -ambushes them, cutting them down- (Just don't kill a little girl while I'm not looking...) Smokescreen: (dashes through) Damn! Searchlights....(dashes and uses ability carefully, taking down Mavericks by surprise) Dynamo: -proceeding by carefully dashing between shadow to shadow, ambushing Mavericks along the way- Vehicons: (casually patrolling the rooms) -the searchlights suddenly start to go out, one by one- Dynamo: (This is weird...who in their right mind turns them out at a time like this...?) -proceeds- -an unidentifiable Reploid ambushes and starts brutally strangling and ripping the Vehicons apart- Dynamo: Huh...? Could it be...? ???: -throws the last Vehicon aside, and turns to Dynamo, a familiar T-visor glowing a faint red on his face- Dynamo: V...V....Vile...! Vile: So, you remember my name. Had me there for a second. Dynamo: How could I forget? You lied to me! You didn't say anything about killing innocents! Vile: Because that was collateral damage. I tear apart anyone who gets in my way. Dynamo: -grumbles- You were a Hunter...so I trusted you...you said we were going after Mavericks... Necrostorm: -on the communicator- When did this happen? Dynamo: Shut up, nobody asked you! Vile: Quite a change in tune from how you act normally, Dynamo... Necrostorm: Dynamo, cool it. Vile is just pretending to be hard to get under your skin. Dynamo: You know nothing about this so just butt out! Necrostorm: Even so, you still need to cool it, or you might have to be checked out in case you show signs of going Maverick! Dynamo: Shut up! Because of this guy I was deemed "Maverick by association"! Vile: Are we going to fight or are you going to keep arguing with whoever's pissing you off? He sounds worse than the kid. Pallette: Will you two stop?! Vile, you don't need to fight anyone anymore! Vile: You should know by now. Fighting's all I know. Dynamo, if you can survive my assault, I'll tell you what I've found out about Red Alert. Dynamo: You're on! -takes out new double-sided Chaosblade- Vile: -uses his CopyWeapon to create a Chaosblade himself- Necrostorm: Pallette, you think you could get any specs on Vile's weapons? I'm pretty sure he upgraded since last time. -Dynamo and Vile begin their duel, Vile having the upper hand- Pallette:..... -after a minute or two of intense clashing, Vile stops, leaving Dynamo barely standing- Vile: Hmm... You just barely made it. Your swordplay has gotten sloppy, and you're apparently using a new weapon. Regardless, you have survived. I told you that our mission was to go after Mavericks. I thought Red Alert had Mavericks, and it turns out that Sigma is behind them as well. Red's survival was also due to Sigma's intervention. Dynamo: So...that's it... Vile: Indeed. Now I must be going. -teleports- Nana: So Sigma was behind it.... Dynamo: (Nana...) Guess so... Necrostorm: -can be heard in the background- I'm heading out.... Where can I be deployed? Smokescreen: (drops down) You alright? Dynamo: Yeah... Vile dropped by, just saying. Smokescreen: Did ya kick his ass? Dynamo: Boy, you expect way too much. I didn't fall on my own ass, though. He also told me some things about the mission and Red Alert... Smokescreen: We'll talk later. We gotta kick that Maverick's ass! Dynamo: Don't let me slow you down! Smokescreen: No way, we're a team dude! Dynamo: Right...last time I was on a "team", the other guy popped a girl while I wasn't looking... Smokescreen: In case ya haven't noticed, Dynamo, I'm not a glorified Boba Fett. You got nothin' to worry about. Dynamo: Sure. Says the one that kept throwing the word "Maverick" in my face back at the base. Smokescreen: You're just making excuses now! Do you want Sigma to take over the world or whatever it is he wants? Dynamo: Bots made a bigger deal out of me than Sigma when I was in the room, lumping me in with him and Vile. Call it a trust issue. Smokescreen: (sighs) Forget trust for the moment! Use your goddamn head!! Dynamo: -seems lost- ...Sounds like my brother's forte... Smokescreen: (composes himself) Let me say this slowly, and calmly so even you can understand.....WE....MUST....WOORRK...TOGETHER....TO....DEFEAT....ALL....THE MAVERICKS....ARE YOU...UNDERSTANDING....WHAT I'M....TRYING...TO TELL YOU....? Dynamo: -groans- You didn't have to go that far y'know. Let's just pop these Mavericks. Smokescreen: Alright! WARNING!! WARNING!! (Dark Mantis jumps down) Dark Mantis: Huh? What are Maverick Hunters doing here? Smokescreen: Here to smack down Mavericks like you, Dark Mantis! Dark Mantis:....You're joking,. right? We new-gen Reploids aren't able to be Maverick! Dynamo: That's kinda funny man, cuz you're causing big time problems around here. I ain't the smartest bot around, but I'm pretty sure this is a Maverick's doing. Dark Mantis: Well ain't you retarded.... Smokescreen: If you're not Maverick, why are you making weapons? Dark Mantis: Even if I explained, I don't think a couple of brainless twits like you would understand. Dynamo: Ignorance is bliss, right? Smokey, I'm bored. Let's just pop this guy. Smokescreen: Now you're talkin! (fires at Mantis) Dark Mantis: (easily dodges) Dynamo: Damn man! Quick thing! -brandishes double-sided Chaosblade- Dark Mantis: (jumps down and slashes at Smokescreen) Smokescreen: (tries to parry( NGH!! Dynamo: -strikes at Mantis- Yah! Dark Mantis: You're gonna regret that! (begins attacking ferociously) Smokescreen: (jumpkicks him) Dynamo, Double-Team! Dynamo: -parrying and attacking Mantis at the same time by spinning his blade- Kickin' it into overdrive! Smokescreen and Dynamo: (slashing and kicking/punching Mantis; then Smokescreen phaseshifts above andf shoots down on Mantis as Dynamo hits a Chaosblade strike against him) Dark Mantis; AAAGH!! (defeated) You'll regret this, partners! (retreats) Smokescreen and Dynamo: (brofist each other and teleport out) WEAPON GET - SHADOW RUNNER/TEMPLE SPIN!! Smokescreen: Not the brightest bulb in the box, but I gotta admit Dynamo, you did good back there.... Dynamo: Heh... At least I'm good for something... -Armored Armadillo walks up- Armored Armadillo: Oh, has the freeloading Maverick finally come to his senses? Dynamo: Back off, Armadillo, your wet blanket's gonna make me catch a cold. Armored Armadillo: You wouldn't have that if you actually pulled your weight like how bots here do. Dynamo: -sighs- I'm too tired to argue with you... Armored Armadillo: Hmph. You're just a lazy cat who has no sense of duty. Smokescreen: Yeah, how dare he actually have a heart to not break others?! How dare he actually try not to be Maverick and do the right thing! Why don't I just stick this buster right up your-- Signas: Smokescreen, calmness. Smokescreen: Calmness?! What kind of idiot commander are you to have his stupid ass back in the hunters and--?! Storm Eagle: -walks up- Whoa, I'm hearing a tempest from across the room! Is Armadillo digging at Dynamo again? Smokescreen: No, he's being an asshole again! Storm Eagle: Armadillo, you have absolutely no tact... Armored Armadillo: Why should I for a freeloading Maverick? And why do you let him? Storm Eagle: Armadillo. We've had this conversation several times. You know what I'm going to say. Armored Armadillo: Hmph. That's no excuse. -walks off- ...Vile's pet... Dynamo: -grimaces and elbows Smokescreen to get his attention, and whispers so only he hears- I was talking about him earlier. Smokescreen: (nods a bit) But you don't deserve that.... Storm Eagle: No, he doesn't deserve it. Though I can't let him off on not practicing his skills. But since he's now on active duty I can't pressure him about it. Smokescreen:..... ---- Air Raid: Yo,Bolt! That Jetpack is ready and installed into Arcee! Silverbolt: Well done, Air Raid. Now return to your post immediatly. And this time, inform me the minute you see a Maverick! Air Raid: Yeah, I gotcha....(flies off) Arcee: (with a new batwing-like jetpack) You sure I don't look bad in this? Silverbotl: You look fine, Arcee. Fine enough for the commander at least.... Arcee:....(lightly blushes and then prepares lift-off) Here goes nothin....(takes off and the new jetpack works like a charm) Hey....this isn't half bad! I'm flying like a pro! (flies about as Sari passes her, with her own jetpack as well) Sari: Arcee?! Arcee: Hey kiddo. Skyshadow: -zooms past them, then suddenly stops and flies back to them- Huh...? HUH?! ARCEE?! You're flying! Arcee: Air Raid made a jetpack for me, on Silverbolt's orders. Sari: I bet you're still trying to impress Commander Skiver. (smirks mischievously) Arcee: (blushes)...I don't know what you're talking about. Sari: Liar, liar! Pants on fire! Skyshadow: So, you do have a crush on the Commander! I was thinking so when you found out that girl was with him! Arcee: I...I don't! Sari: It's okay to say it, Arcee. In fact, I got this crush on this new boy. He's named Double. Arcee: Oh...that freeloader Maverick that klutzes wherever he goes? Sari: Okay, he is pretty clumsy, but he's cute...and I'm sure eventually, he'll be a great fighter. He just needs to work on his aim. Arcee: Hmm.... Skyshadow: ...Did you say, "Maverick"? Sari: Aww, you're just being paranoid, Arcee! Arcee: I don't know if I can trust any new recruit now, since rumors of that spy.... Skyshadow: Exactly...Repliforce has enough problems, we don't need a spy on top of it! Jetstorm's going loose cannon on us...what next? (just then, laser fire appears aiming for them) Starscream: (laughs) Hello, Repliforce fools! (Starscream is with several Seekers,the Aerial Mavericks, and even the spiders with jetpacks) Arcee: Ya had to ask, didn't ya? Skyshadow: Ngh! Well, my mouth decided to go loose cannon this time... Darn it, loose lips sink ships... Arcee: Arcee to Silverbolt! We've got company! Aerial Mavericks, Tarantulas, and Blackarachnia are attacking us! We require immediate back-up! Silverbolt: Roger that! I will inform Commander Skiver immediatly! Arcee: Just hurry....we may be slagged this time.... Skyshadow: Hmph. I'll be slagged first then. C'mon, bozos! -returns fire- Get outta here, Maverick scum! Solarflare: -wakes up and yawns-' Arcee and Blackarachnia: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! (chareg at one another) Chapter 4: Primrose Zero Gravity X & ZERO!! VS!!! GRAVITY ANTONION!!! (X and Zero teleport in) Zero: What a flashy place... X: Alia, you getting any readings? Anything about this place? Alia: It's a very complex antigravity system, powered by switches throughout. Zero: Hm. Looks like we're having ourselves a fun time... X: The others obtained new weapons, correct? Nana: That's right, The Shadow Runner for your buster launches a dark boomerang at enemies and launches five when charged up. Your saber's Temple Spin allows for a swirling attack in mid-air, and when charged up you and spin-slam down after being in mid-air for a while. The Shining Ray makes you do a fireworks-like ray and do five of them when charegd up. Your Heaven Shine for your saber makes you do a charging light slash at enemies and when charged up you can use a vertical beam of light. X: Thanks. Okay, let's go! Zero: Right. READY!! X: (dashes forward, taking down any enemy he sees) Zero: -proceeds, slashing enemies down- X: Alia, you said there are gravity switches around this place, right? Alia: Right, but be careful which and where, you might put yourself in a bad situation by switching the gravity. X: Understood. (activates Ninja Armor and goes for a safe switch to activate) Zero; -taken up by the gravity, and manages to land on his feet- Ugh... This'll take a bit to get used to... X: Tell me about it! But it looks like it also affects the enemies here too. Zero: It'd be more surprising if it didn't. X: (uses Sword Bouquet on some enemies and dashes forward) Zero: -proceeds, throwing enemies aside with Z-Chain- X: Wonder how long this road is-- (just then, a Reploid that appears to be Sigma appears) X: Sigma?! "Sigma": I shall allow you to call me by that name...for I am indeed,.....SIGMA!! X: So, it was you responsible for all this! "Sigma": (laughs) You know too much, X! Zero: I'm not liking the looks of this... This almost seems too easy... "Sigma": Hahaha....let us see how easy you will die!! (charges) X:HAAAAA!!!! (slashes at Sigma) "Sigma": (strangely, is easily killed) X:.....It was a fake. The real Sigma would never have been beaten so easily. Zero: Gee, you think? I've got a bad feeling about this, let's keep moving. X: Right....(dashes forward)........(All this pointless fighting....I have to end it all soon....I can't keep taking the lives of so many.....) Zero: -dashes after him- (I have a really bad feeling about all this...as if this is only the beginning of something larger...and many more lives will be lost because of it...) X: Antonion is right ahead, right? Zero: Let's find out. WARNING!! WARNING!! (Gravity Antonion appears within a broken block) X: Antonion! You used to be an incredible genius.... Zero: You figured out how to connect the elevator to the Moon and worked out its transporation mechanics...now you're doing this? Gravity Antonion: I don't pursue my work just to earn praise from the likes of you... X: So you have gone Maverick... Gravity Antonion: Maverick? What arrogance to attach such labels to me! What is a Maverick anyway? Zero: A Reploid either with the intent of harming others and/or destroying property, or infected with a virus to behave as such. This appears to be war preparations, with the obvious intent to do the aforementioned. Gravity Antonion: Your honesty is matched only by your surpreme foolishness. I am committed to my duty...and to fulfill a friend's destiny. And if you choose to get in my way, I have no choice but to kill you! Zero: You have just declared yourself as a Maverick. Therefore, we'll have to take you down. -brandishes Z-Chain- Gravity Antonion: (attacks with a Gravity Chaosblade) X: (parries his blows and uses Temple Spin) Gravity Antonion: GAAA!!! Zero: -ensnares and throws him at the ceiling- Hmph! Gravity Antonion: (lands safely and summons a giant block, alters gravity to make sure it falls on them) X: (dashes out of the way) Zero: -catches it by ensnaring it, and throws it back at him- Two can play this game! Gravity Antonion: (grabs it) Amen to that! (throws it) Zero: -captures it again- Let's play catch! -throws it- X! Hit him while he's distracted! X: (uses a charged Shadow Runner) Gravity Antonion: UGH!! X: Double-team, Zero! NOW!! Zero: -jumps and latches the chain onto the ceiling, and draws his saber, swinging up at Antonion, slashing at him- HMPH! X and Zero: (slash back-and-forth at Antonion for a while, then jump down and fire buster shots at him, beating him) Gravity Antonion: oOF!! This is not the end! (retreats, defeated) X and Zero: (bro-fist and leave) WEAPON GET - SQUEEZE BOMB/WAVE SLASH!!! X:.... Zero: Too bad the sensitive data was deleted before we could get to it.. There could've been something vital in there... X: (sighs as they return to base)...........Everyone. Alia: Huh? ...What's wrong? Zero: ...Hm? X: I've done this war time and time again, far too often. I can't keep killing any more Reploids....the minute the Maverick Army is beaten, I'm retiring from active duty....perminantly. Zero: Well this is sudden... Signas:.....I understand. And I respect your decision, X. (looks at the other hunters) Axl: X, retiring.... Alia: (This could be my chance...) Zero: Guess I should be glad my lazy brother's finally getting off his ass...he'll have to make up for the power vaccum that'll be created... But Vile might not take that so well... ---- Silverbolt: Commander Skiver! Arcee is reporting Maverick sightings! Skiver: What's their situation? Has there been engagement? Silverbolt: Not at the moment, but it is inevitable at this point. Skiver: You leave me to assume that there already has been. Who is involved? Silverbolt: Tarantulas, Blackarachnia, and nearly every airbourne Maverick on Sigma's side. Skyshadow, Arcee, and Sari will not be able to hold their own against that many! Skiver: ...How is Arcee involved? Silverbolt: The new jetpack that Air Raid made--oh, this is not important! We are under attack and our comrades require help immediatly! I beseech you, commander! Skiver: ...I'll deal with that "jetpack" later. You and your squadron will go and give them assistance. I'll have Jetfire bring reinforcements ASAP. Silverbolt: Thank you sir! (flies out) Wing Saber, Jetstorm, Air Raid -- with me! Maverick attack! Wing Saber: Got it! (flies out) Jetstorm: Alright! About time! Air Raid: Why do I have a bad feeling about this? America Eaglyde: LET'S SCRAP 'EM!! (the Mavericks attack the airbourne Repliforce units as the Aerialbots arrive at the scene) Wing Saber: Hey! Did you start without us? Sari: Actually you're right on time! (attacks some Maverick units with her spheres) Silverbolt: Aerialbolts, Vanguard Formation! Attack the Mavericks! Aerialbots: Roger! Skyshadow: -attacking the Mavericks- Heh! You've got no idea who you're screwing with! America Eaglyde: Oh contrare! I know very well! I am America Eaglyde, and you should think twice before messin' with Storm Eagle's #1 fan! LIBERTY TWISTER!!!! Skyshadow: Heheh... -dashes into a disappearing dark shadow, causing the twister to miss entirely- America Eaglyde: What the--?! Skyshadow: -reappears behind her- Name's Skyshadow, for good reason too. -dashes to disappear again, then as a dark shadow, starts attacking her from multilple angles- America Eaglyde: GUUH!!! (brings up a twister shield) Skyshadow: -reappears- Thank you for digging your own grave, Maverick! -dashes into the shield, and the shield becomes a dark veil- America Eaglyde: (screams in agony and crying for help) Skyshadow: -delivers a powerful kick to her face, forcing her to release the sheild and then reappears- Had enough? America Eaglyde: You're good....really good.....(He's cuter from this angle too....)......... Skyshadow: I'd go harder if you weren't a girl... I don't like destroying pretty faces like yours... But Mavericks are Mavericks... America Eaglyde: (blushing) Uhh.... Silverbolt: (smiles lightly) Air Raid: Awkward....(blasted from behind by some sort of venom) Tarantulas: YES!! The experimental Cyber-Venom I've been working on, works like a charm! Air Raid: AAhh....drained....powerless...(crash-lands on a Maverick ship) Tarantulas: You will make an excellent feats for me...(cackles maniaclly) Sari: Air Raid! (fires energy spheres at Tarantulas) Tarantulas: GIAAAAA!!!!! Sari: Air Raid, are you okay? Air Raid: Systems weak.....need a recharge....just hope Jetfire can get here... Skyshadow: (Ugh...what do I do now...? I don't want to hurt her more...but she's a Maverick...) (just tne, a flaming fireball hits her) America Eaglyde: AAAHH!!! Jetfire: Score one for Repliforce! Silverbolt: Jetfire! Finally made it! Jetfire: The whole platoon's here, too, Silverbolt! Arcee: (locked in combat with Blackarachnia) Blackarachnia: Not bad, pussycat! Where'd ya learn them from? More dead partners? Arcee: Don't you go there Blackarachnia! Blackarachnia: I don't go everywhere, unlike your dead boyfriends! Just ask Cliffjumper. Oh that's right, he couldn't be here today! Arcee: (growls and brandishes wristblades, slashing like crazy at her) Blackarachnia: UGH!! Arcee: (about to finish her, but is slashed through from behind) Starscream: (pierces through her chest with his Chaosblade) Oh, I'm sorry. Did I break your concentration, Arcee? (laughs) Arcee: (passes out and falls down, to her seemingly doom) Skyshadow: -notices Arcee- Arcee! -shadow dashes and disappears, and reappears immediately afterward to catch her- Man down! Man down! -starts flying back to the ship- Cover fire! Cover fire! Blackarachnia: Oh, I love the smell of dead kitten in the morning..... Wing Saber: Wanna eat those words, she-spider? Blackarachnia: With pleasure! (charges at him) Chapter 5: Dynasty Chase CUT MAN & ICE MAN!!!! VS!!! GIGABOLT MAN-O-WAR!!! (Cut Man and Ice Man teleport in, and hop onto two Ride Chasers) Cut Man: Alia, where's the Maverick? Alia: He's racing through the city trying to overload the city's electrical power. You've got to find him and shoot him down before he does it! Cut Man: Got it! Let's go, Ice Man! Ice Man: Alright! READY!! Cut Man: Got him on radar! Let's kick in the afterburners! Gigabolt Man-O-War: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cut Man: (starts blasting him) Hold it right there, Maverick! Ice Man: Don't think you're gonna get to far with us around soldier! Cut Man: Someday, Ice Man, that military side of you is gonna get on all our nerves.... Gigabolt Man-O-War: Nyanyanyanyanya!! (sending lightning strikes all over the city) Cut Man: He's trashing the city! Ice Man: Time to freeze him in his tracks! Cut Man: Let's cut him off! (accelorates and shotos Mini-Rolling cutters) Gigabolt Man-O-War: HEY!! WATCH THE WINGS!!! Ice Man: (snaps his finger) That's it! (uses the Ice Slasher on his wings) Gigabolt Man-O-War:,....crud! Cut Man: (finally shoots him down) Got him! Now to finish the job! Gigabolt Man-O-War: (lands onto a moving platform) WARNING!! WARNING!! Cut Man & Ice Man: (land onto the same platform) Cut Man: Gigabolt Man-O-War, you better return the power to normal, or else the whole city goes up! Gigabolt Man-O-War:....... Ice Man: Well? Are you gonna meet our demands? Gigabolt Man-O-War: I'm no Maverick. I'm only helping to make the new world a reality! Cut Man: And what?! Kill all these people too?! Gigabolt Man-O-War: Not my problem they're stupid! Cut Man: That's it! Ice Man, attack! (shoots Rolling Cutters) Ice Man: (summons 5 Icicle Shards and attempts to impale Gigabolt) Gigabolt Man-O-War: (gets hit by a couple, but dodges the rest) HERE'S SOME SHOCK FOR YA!! Cut Man: (uses machetes to parry the attacks) You're a trim off the old block, Man-O-War! (slashes at him) Ice Man: (is barely able to block) Whoa! Cut Man: Let's double-team, bro! Ice Man: (nods and begins charging a large Ice Slash) Cut Man: (charegs a large Rolling Cutter) NOW!! Ice Man: (makes the Ice Slash revolve around the Rolling Cutter) (the combined attack strikes Gigabolt Man-O-War...hard) Gigabolt Man-O-War: AAAAAH!!!! I'll....get you for this...bastards! (flies off) Cut Man & Ice Man: (brofist and leave) WEAPON GET - THUNDER DANCER/LIGHTNING FLASH!! Nana: Great job, you two. That was quite an incredible combo, I must say. Cut Man: Eh, we've been practicing Ice Man: (nods) X: Excellent....Alia, have you learned any new info from the data? Alia: It's inconclusive...but it seems like these Mavericks are in fact connected to Sigma...but there's something more to it... Zero: Something...more? Nana: The chips inside New-Generation Reploids have some of Sigma built within him. Izzy Glow: Of course, further analysis is needed before a further conclusion is reached...but the results are looking less than promising..... Alia: -nods- Zero: I've got a bad feeling about this... ---- Starscream: If it isn't The Skiver.... Skiver: Enough with the pleasantries. There's probably a reason why my former student came to visit my unit. Starscream: It is to send a message. I came for revenge for betraying me, for robbing me of my rightful glory...but to send one from my masters! Know this, Skiver....your friends will die just as you will...and no doubt just as Arcee has....(smirks) Skiver: You truly have fallen from the heavens... -draws Chaosblade- Starscream: (ignites his and immediately slashes away) Skiver: -ignites and parries immediately- You're too reckless... -deftly undercuts his attack, slashing him- Starscream: UGH!! (shoots from his null ray) Skiver: -elegantly deflects it and delivers a spinning uppercut imbued in a twister- Starscream: GAAAH!!! COWARD!!!! Silverbolt: Yes, you are, Starscream! Skiver: You've traded finesse and precision for rage and brute force. That'll only get you so far. You still have much to learn. Starscream: Bah! I've learned plenty on my own....such as deceit and wits! (blasts him away and shoots several Repliforce shoots with great skill) Skiver: Ngh... -blasts forth toward Starscream with great speed- Never take your eyes off your opponent! -spins, cutting at Starscream's back and wings- Dreadwing: (gets in his way; bows and then draws his Chaosblade) Solarflare: -stays in the back ready to fight with her wings heating up- Thundercracker: (shoots her from behind) Solarflare: -takes the shot but the head from her wings weakened it, she looked back and spread her wings to shoot her Magma Plumes from them- MAGMA PLUME! Thundercracker: (barely dodges) Solarflare: Only Cowards attack from behind. -she turned around and charged at him wraping herself in flames.- Thundercracker: UUUHHHH!!!!!!!! Solarflare: -she then releashed him along with the flame in the form of a fireball knocking him back while being engulfed in flames- And its rude to hit a woman.~ Skiver: -backs off, prepared for another clash- Hm, what is this? Dreadwing: A battle of honor, which Starscream does not comprehend at all.... Skiver: I applaud your sense of such. That is what I wanted to teach Starscream... Very well. I will not look upon you as a Maverick in the forefront, but as an honorable warrior. The warrior I wanted Starscream to be. Dreadwing: (nods and begins to clash with him) Arcee: (still recovering alongside Air Raid) Sari: (trying to fix Arcee's jetpack) Skyshadow: -at Arcee's bedside- ...That was a cheap shot... Arcee: Hope Skiver kills that Starscream....hate Mavericks like him.....and that spider too..... Solarflare: -flies around firing at enemies to provide backup- Skyshadow: Don't say that too loud, Arcee. Captain Silverbolt will have your head for just trash talking his "dark damsel"... Arcee: How did he get a promotion anyway? Gullible idiot with his corny catchphrases. No wonder Air Raid hates him... Air Raid: No, I don't...(groans in pain) Sari: Air Raid! Air Raid: Truth is....I just don't trust Mavericks. And I can't stand the thought of my own comrades falling for them and becoming Mavericks themselves. That's why me and Bolt keep bumping heads. Skyshadow: Isn't Silverbolt a Captain just because he leads the Aerialbots? Honestly though, I'd rather take orders from LieuComm... Arcee: Doesn't matter, he's too soft. Any female Maverick he sees, he refuses to strike! Skyshadow: I do feel for him a little though. Breaking pretty feminine faces does not bode well in a decent male's heart... I attack female Mavericks, I just feel bad about it. It's called the male honor code, also known as chivalry. Arcee: Scrap chivalry! I want that spider's head on a-- (just then, the ship rumbles as its being attacked by Skywarp and some Mavericks) Skyshadow: I'll get punished for sitting around in here. Sorry Arcee. -takes off to fight the enemy- Arcee: It's fine. You've been a good friend.... Skywarp: (shooting aimlessly at Skyshadow) Skyshadow: What's this? Still in flight school? -shoots Skywarp in his face- Hah! Skywarp: OWW!!! MY OPTICS!!! Dreadwing: (still duelling Skiver) Skiver: -strikes Dreadwing's blade into a saber lock- You are quite skilled. Much more refined than Starscream... Dreadwing: And for a Repliforce Maverick, you are extremely well-placed in this field. I am honored to have asked to battle with you! Skiver: I am also honored to see such an honorableand skilled warrior like yourself. I am forced to wonder if I was an ineffective teacher or if Starscream saw fool's gold... Dreadwing: (continues to duel) Starscream thinks only of himself. Always has, always will.... Skiver: I'm glad to hear that I'm not at fault for his fall. -continues- DreadwingL: HIYAAA!!! Starscream: Hasta l;a vista, Skiver....(prepares to fire) Megatron: (through comlink) STARSCREAM, REPORT!! WHERE ARE YOU?! Starscream: Master, I am in the process of leading the air force into victory and killing Skiver! Megatron: And you were given WHAT AUTHORIZATION?!?!?! Starscream: I...I was only doing what was best, master! Megatron: From what Soundwave has told me, over half the Aerial Assault Unit is dead! RETURN IMMEDIATELY!!! Starscream: Yes, my liege......Maverick Amry, retreat! Return to base! Dreadwing: I was beginning to enjoy this...we will continue this later... (all the Mavericks pull back and retreat) Jetstorm: Aww man! That's it?! I was havin' fun! Skiver: Jetstorm. Resume your penalty for disobeying orders earlier. Skyshadow: Whoo...that was intense... Arcee: (nods) Skyshadow: Some are really cheap, others are really stupid...heheh... Arcee: Hmm....(stares at Skiver a bit) You okay, Ski--Commander? Skiver: It's nothing, thank you for your concern. Jetfire isn't the only one that has regrets about Starscream... Arcee: Starscream...when I get my hands on that creep-- Skiver: He was my apprintice, and Jetfire's partner. Arcee: But there was more to him than meets the eye.... Skiver: Hmm...speaking of partners... Since you can fly, I'm assigning Skyshadow as your partner. Nightscream is busy with Solarflare. Skyshadow: Uh... Yes sir! Arcee: (sighs) Alright....(Scrap....) Skiver: Now... Silverbolt! We need to talk. Silverbolt: Yes sir.... Skiver: I'm not displeased at the fact that Arcee received a jetpack as much as you failing to at least notify me. First Jetstorm disobeys orders, now you're breaking protocol... Silverbolt: Forgive me, I was....merely thinking more of her needs than yours. But I will admit there is an ulterior motive to her wants, but I...cannot say. Not now, at least. Skiver: Hmm... I'll let you off with a warning this time. Silverbolt: I swear it will not happen again.... Air Raid: Nah, he's just gonna wank that dumb Maverick off-- Silverbolt: Do not test me, Air Raid. Air Raid: Testing, testing... Silverbolt: (growls) Skyshadow: Well then... Skiver: -walks back to his office, sighing- Arcee:....... Skyshadow: ...What? You don't like it that I'm assigned to you? Arcee: No, I do.....I just...well... Sari: You wanna be Skiver's "bodyguard" don't you? (smirks mischievously) Arcee: (blushes, but is less calm this time) M-maybe! Skyshadow: Oh, I see how it is. I ain't as good as the Commander, uh-huh, uh-huh. Arcee: That's not it, Skyshadow. I'm glad you helped me, and you're good to be around with-- Sari: But she like Skiver more~ Arcee: Sari, just....b-be quiet! Skyshadow: -laughs- Too bad your hearts are already for other guys, yet I think a Maverick girl has just fallen for me. How terrible, I'm like that Cap'n... Arcee: Eh,.... Chapter 6: OVER and UNDER Noah (the four Hunters return to Noah's Park for more Maverick readings) X: Red Alert is supposed to be back, maybe we can find out where they're keeping Lumine.... Zero: Not only that, but according to Vile, they are and have been working with Sigma. This keeps getting more and more strange... Dynamo: Yeah... What is Vile doing around all this to begin with? Zero: It's because we have a common enemy now shut up. Dynamo: -mumbles- Aniki... Zero: Don't call me that, just shut up. Smokescreen: Hey cut him some slack, Zero! Zero: "Slack" is his middle name. Dirt Dingo: -calls in- Can anyone hear me? This is Dingo, how is everything holding up for you guys? X: We're fine, Dingo! Any sign of Red Alert? Dingo: I sent out some of my digger sentrys out in the area and it seems they have holed up in an area to the east. While there seems to be some disturbance in the west and north. Should I send back up? X: No, we'll investigate. Axl, you and I investigate the east. Cut Man, Ice Man, head to the west. Smokscreen, you and Dynamo go to the north. Zero and I will head through the south, just for good measure. Move out! Everyone: ROGER!! ---- EAST SIDE Axl: There! That must be the cave-in Dingo was talkin' about! Digger Sentry: beep beep beepbeepbeep *hovers over to Axl* I: Are going to dig through or need to blast through it? Axl: Too risky with my guns. I? I: I could push them with Pressure Blaster... Sentry: -hovers over a cave it created- Axl: Do it.--(sees it) Nevermind, let's get in.... Sentry: bee bee ba boooooooo! -leaps in I's arms- I: -catches it- Oh! Do you want to come with us? Sentry: bo bo boooooo! -nuzzles- Axl: Cute...now where's-- I: Huh? Axl:.......Vile's here. Vile: Well looky here. The kid and X's little sister. On a date or something? Axl: You wish, chump! Pallette: Axl, you're still mad at that time?! It's in the past and I've forgiven VAVA for it-- Axl: Well I haven't! I: Axl, wasn't Pallette the one who was killed? Why are you taking this more seriously than she? Vile: Not to mention Sigma and Red were conspiring together even before then. I was a Hunter at the time, and you guys pretty much were Maverick and didn't even know it! Axl: What was that?! Vile: Yeah kid. You were a Maverick because Red and Sigma were Maverick, they worked together and you worked under him. Isn't that how you treated Dynamo? Because he was with me you treated him like a Maverick because that night I became labed Maverick? Axl: How am I supposed to believe that Red was always working with someone he's always hated for lord knows how long and why?! Vile: Because you found out you were killing innocents...not too much different than me, wouldn't you say? Axl: Except you knew what you were doing, and you still did it! I didn't! Vile: I thought you guys were Maverick, turned out I was right according to "Maverick by association". Simply ignorant to the fact is what seperated us. I found myself unable to control my Maverick nature, you never had such. Neither did Dynamo. Axl: Why should I even believe you?! Just cuz Pallette loves you and gave you another chance doesn't mean I'll give ya the same kind of chance! Sentry: -growls- Vile: I expect nothing from you or anyone. In fact, that attitude is exactly what I expect from you. I do things my way. Don't like it? Get out of my way or get scrapped! I don't care what you do, you won't interfere with my revenge. I'll make sure of it. Sentry: -leaps out of !'s Arms and charges at Vile biting his leg- BEERRRRRRRRRBEBEBEBEB! MUST PROTECT FRIENDS! Vile: -looks down at the sentry, unimpressed- Get off, anklebiter. -kickes it off- I: Oh no...! Sentry: -whines and whimper and goes back to attack- Axl: Stand down! He's mine! Vile: You're so intent on getting in my way...I'll be happy to oblige. For the record: You asked for this. -blasts off towards him with jetpack to deliver a powerful kick to Axl's face- Axl: UGH!! (shoots with Spiral Magnum) Vile: -quickly evades and blasts him with cannon- Hmph! Axl: GAAH!! Vile: Nice toys... -grabs him by the throat and lifts him in the air- But I got a better toy... -pulls out his baton- I: Axl... Axl; Ugh!! Pallette: VILE, THAT'S ENOUGH!! Vile: ...Hmph. Today's your lucky day, kid. You get to live. Take this as a warning, for I have abilities similar to yours, yet I did not use them on you today. Think twice before getting in my way. -throws Axl into some trees, hard, and turns to leave- Axl: Ugh... I: Axl! -runs over to him- Are you okay?! Axl: Yeah....I'll live....Pallette, get me back. Pallette: Why?! Walk home, asshole! Axl:.....I blew it. I: He's scary... It's best to avoid him and let X and Zero handle him... Axl:.....(sees something on the floor) To me....from Vile?! (opens the :"gift" and finds a new gun) Whaddya know? Cinnamon: Ya mind sending them back? Pallette: Sorry, I can only teleport I! Axl has to walk home! Axl: No! We both go home! We're a team! Pallette: Well she's gotta walk too! Just don't trip on your slaggy asses on the way! I: Pallette...Axl... Pallette:......... Signas:.....(teleports them back himself) Pallette: HEY!! NO FAIR!! Signas: (looks sturnly at her) You are confined to quarters until you learn to keep your emoions in check... Pallette: But--ugh, fine! SIDE WITH HIM FOR ALL I CARE!!! (storms to her room) Signas: (sighs) Axl:......Man, I blew it. I: ...He could have really hurt you if she didn't say anything... Axl: Maybe..... ---- WEST SIDE Cut Man: There's something nearby....Ice Man, be on alert.... Ice Man: Yes sir! Cut Man: (runs off, dealing with Mavericks nearby) No sign of Red Alert..... ???: GRAAAAAWWWWW!!!! Ice Man: What the?! Copy-X: Hunteerrrrrsssss........ Cut Man: Copy-X?! But X killed you! Copy-X: DIEEEEEE!!!!!! Cut Man: Looks like we have to slice-and-dice again! Ice Man! Ice Man: (throws some Ice Slashers at Copy-X) Copy-X: (frozen) Cut Man: (fires some Rolling Cutters) Well it was slice to meet ya, faker! Copy-X: (easily beaten) Cut Man: Piece-a-cake! Ice Man: Nice! Cut Man:....No sign of Red Alert. Alia, beam us out! Alia: Roger that. -teleports them out- ---- NORTH SIDE Smokescreen: So far....so good.... Dynamo: Nothin's being blown up yet... Smokescreen: Stay on guard though.... Dynamo: Right... -readies double-sided Chaosblade- (a laser-blast flies at them) Smokescreen: Look out! Dynamo: Whoa!! -dodges- Copy-Sigma: (jumps down and laughs) Smokescreen:....Who's this? Dynamo: You're asking the wrong bot, bud. Copy-Sigma: I AM SIGMA!!! BOW BEFORE ME!! (attacks with powerful blasts) Smokescreen: (jumps and dodges) Dynamo: -deflects some with Chaosblade- This bot's got some issues... Smokescreen: If this guy's Sigma, then I'm a manslag! (fires some buster shots) Dynamo: Get this bot some oil! He's screwed up! -delivers a quick slashing combination- Copy-Sigma: GAAAH!! (destroyed) Smokescreen: Totally not Sigma! Dynamo: Not at all... Smokescreen: No sign of trouble. Pallette, bridge us out? Nana: Pallette's been suspended. She and Axl....had a falling out.... Smokescreen:....That's never a good thing... Dynamo: ...They had one of those when Vile happened...right? Smokescreen: Yeah. Dynamo: -sighs- Well... Someone get us a bridge? Nana: I'll do it. (teleports them back) Dynamo: Well...that was interesting, but weird... ---- SOUTH SIDE X: Now where are they? Zero: Not around here. Let's push forward. (just then, they are shot at from above) X: Who's there?! OVER: (jumps down) Don't move, villainous Hunters! X: You! Zero: I think I hear an oxymoron. OVER: TAKE THIS!! (shoots at them) Zero: -jumps behind some trees for cover, and exchanges crystals for the Active Ability, Cyan Color and Impact Effect, then jumps back out, quickly dashing up to him and delivers a slashing combo- OVER: (barely dodges and fires a charegd shot) X: This Maverick has our data! We're not beating him that easy, old friend! Zero: Ngh! Well then, if that's the case... -starts performing advanced acrobatics, looking for an opening- OVER: (bl;ocking with all his might) X: (uses a charged up Chameleon Sting saber attack) OVER: GAAAH!!! X: i didn't wanna do that! OVER: Cowardly scum! (uses an electric-attack against them) Zero: -absorbs the current with saber, then immediately counterattacks- OVER: UGGHH!!!!! (goes down) X: It didn't have to be like this... OVER: You shoulda thought of that before you contaminated this world with your evil! (blasts them away before retreating) X:........Now is it any wonder why I wanna retire? Zero: No, but we can't all retire... X: Alia, bring us back.... Alia: Roger... -teleports them out- ---- X:...... Zero: Well...that was pointless...didn't get any data off of him other than he's programmed to fight like us. X: No, Zero! We're not programmed to fight! I wasn't! I was only given the power to fight! When I didn't even want to! Zero: X, why are you having one of your compuslive pacifist speeches now of all times? -sighs- X: You're right.....we can't be wishy-washy now..... Signas: Now onto the next targets....your parttners will now choose the destinations..... Dynamo: 'Ey, Smokey, let's check out that arctic environmental thingamajig! Zero: Hmph... X, I think we need to go to that geothermal power plant in the volcano. X: (nods) Ice Man: Cut Man, we should check out the space research facility! Cut Man: Right! Axl: That leaves us with the crystal mine, I! Zero: Alright Hunters, move on out! Everyone; ROGER!! ---- Arcee:...... Solarflare: -pants- I'm....spent.... Arcee: Rough day, huh? Solarflare: Yea.....but.....I used all of my fire energy in that fight......and the sun isnt enough to refuel me... Air Raid: I'll get on the horn for Dragoon to-- Arcee: NO!! Solarflare: No no its ok..... -gets up- Let's just try and and....-stumbles down to one knee- Air Raid: I'm not sure....I'm sending Dragoon......(calls command) Commander Skiver, we'll need Magma Dragoon to repair Solarflare. Any chance you can contact him? Skiver: I'm heading to attend a meeting with the Colonel and Commander Elpizo now. I'll see if he can assist. Air Raid: Okay.... Arcee:.....I'm going for a walk. A long walk--err, flight. Whatever! (flies out) Skyshadow: Arcee, wait! -flies off after her- Nightscream: -watching Solarflare, hiding his worry- Arcee:........ Skyshadow: Arcee! Look...I know why you're upset...but you need to let it go... Arcee: When a Maverick kills your partner....it's impossible to let it go.... Skyshadow: -sighs- So you'd become what you hate for revenge? Arcee:....Skyshadow. I was going to talk to Skiver....and I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but...I'm scared. I'm afraid I may end up doing something Maverick by accident, or let my emotions get the best of me....and become what I hate most... Skyshadow: (Is this why the Commander wanted me as her partner...?) ...Arcee...I think we should be out on patrol while Dragoon does his work here... Avoid the situation altogether...I think the Commander would want that... Arcee:...... Skyshadow: To have your partner killed by a Maverick is one thing...watching your partner go Maverick is much worse... Arcee: How would you know?! Your partner never went Maverick! But-- Skyshadow: Your partner never went Maverick either. The thought of such things is scary...the thought of you, my partner, going Maverick...I don't want to think about it... Arcee: Skyshadow.......(shakes her head) You're a nice person to be around.....thanks....but I'm still scared...I don't know what to do.... Solarflare:-rises back up- I managed to set myself on my reserves. -takes her armor off and steam comes form her body- I told myself not to overheat again like Brother said....I shouldn't have left Hunter Base..... Nightscream: ...It's alright, we'll help you out. Skyshadow: Just stick with me, I'll make sure nothing happens... Arcee:....Fine. Skyshadow: Let's go back. Fuel's gonna run low soon. Arcee: Right....(flies back to the flagship) Skyshadow: -flies with her- Solarflare: Thanks Hun.....you're a really nice bot. ---- Sigma: Four of my trusted commanders FAILING ME?! We have the ace in the hole! The Hunters should be easier to defeat, and YET YOU RETURN WITHOUT THEIR HEADS?!?!?! IMBECILES!!!! You're all more useless than my spy! Cyber Peacock: My lord, do not be troubled by the Hunter's success at the moment, for it will all be for nothing when we release the dogs. Sigma: Says the one whose own creation has taken too long to report and give us-- (just then, an e-mail is received; Sigma opens it and sees the entire GUN database and Repliforce communications network) Sigma: Well what do you know? Our spy is useful....Ranch, how is our guest doing? Ranch Ponica: She's a little too content. Want me to soften her up? Sigma: No. We still need her functioning for our plan. But if she gives you too much trouble, feel free to teach her a lesson. Ranch Ponica; You got it, Sigmee!! (runs off) Sigma:....I wish she wouldn't call me that (some Mavericks start giggling) Sigma: ALL OF YOU, GET BACK TO WORK!! Everyone: Y-yes sir! Sigma: Now, X. It's time for you to make your move. Let's hope the dice roll in both our favors.... ((May I at least have some of My characters be on Sigma's side??)) Chapter 7: Mining the Dark Substance AXL & I!! VS!! EARTHROCK TRILOBYTE!!! (Axl and I teleport in) I: Whoo...another desert... Nana: No, it's a mining facility....they are mining special ores for space development....or they were supposed to anyway. I: ...Develop space? I don't get it... Nana: No, no, no! Space research! The Jakob Project! I: Oh! Why didn't you say so? Nana: (sighs) Axl: (suddenly gets a headache) What's....happening....? I: Axl? Are you okay? What's wrong? Axl:They're mining something....something dangerous.... Nana: Axl,. Craft's given you a new shipment of weapons. A helicopter will drop them off in mere cycles. (a helicopter drops a package of different weapons; Axl opens it and grabs the weapons) Axl: Throwback Blaster, Glass Gas, Path Blaster, Subsonic Repeater, Thermo Rocket Cannon, Flame Burner, Sling Shock, Nucleon Charge Rifle, and Riot Cannon, looks like Megatron's Fusion Cannon....these'll do.... READY!! Axl: Let's go! Spur Ponica: (unleashes a giant mechniloid to chase them) Axl:...That's not good. I: Not at all... Uh....run? Axl: Let's! (runs off) I: -runs with him- (the mechaniloid chases them as Axl begins feeling stranger) Axl; Ugh....feel...weak.....(trips and falls) Spur Ponica: HA HA!! I: Axl! -picks him up and tries to keep running- (the mechaniloid keeps chasing) Nana: I, if you can use Metal Blade on that lever, you can use a wrecking ball to destroy that thing! I: Right! -launches one at it- (the Metal Blade connects and the wrecking ball smashes the robots cranium) Nana: It's fleeing! Finish it off! I: -launches several Hyper Bombs at it- (the robot is blasted apart and Spur Ponica starts to run for it) Axl: (recomposes himself) After her! (as they begin to chase her, they see a Copy-Sigma) Axl: Who's that? I: I don't know... Copy-Sigma: You should know me. After all, you failed to defeat my pitiful brother I: Huh? ...Sigma?! Dingo: -calls in- Axl, Its a fake! Dispose of it and contiue your mission! Axl: Huh?! Right! Let;s test these new babied out! (takes out Path Blaster and shotos at him) Copy-Sigma: GAAAH!!! Dingo: Nice one Ax, Axl: We gotta stop that Mav--ugh...my head....what are they mining? I: I have no idea... Hope not for Force Metal ore... (they eventually notice Vehicons mining a strange dark mineral substance) Nana: (gasps) By Chaos....it cannot be! I: What's that...?! Nana: Dark Energon....a corruptive mineral....I seen it in the Iacon Hall of Records. I can't believe it's real.... I: ...Corruptive, how? Nana: It corrupts even the purest of souls, sprouts chaos all over....and even renments the dead...as undead! No known people have been able to control it. But obviously, the army has found a way.... I: Oh no... Nana: And it's poisoning Axl....you need to dispose of it.... Vehicon: Lord Megatron, the Dark Energon is ready! Spur Ponica tells us the Supra-Force Metal mining was successful as well. Megatron: Excellent. Prepare for extraction! Vehicon: Yes sir! I: How is that possible? He's not even in contact with it, and I'm not affected... Nana: I'm not sure. But Axl doesn't look well. You need to get rid of it all! I: How?! And preferably not in a way that'll put me in the same problem! Nana: I....I'm not sure.... I: Then get Gate! He must know something about these kind of problems! Megatron: Hmm? (sees them) Maverick Hunters! Destroy them! I: Scrap! He's probably too dangerous to beam back...guess I'll have to defend him until Gate finds a solution... -activates Ajout form- Dingo: Nana, do you think I could send some of my Drones to Dig under the spots where the energon is? They could drop them deep underground. Nana: That could work....but hurry! Gate: I, you must destroy the Dark Energon! Use you I Buster or your special weapons! Megatron and his Vehicons; (attacking them) Axl: (dashes off, weakly) I, I'm going for the Maverick! Cover me! I: No, Axl! You're in no shape for it! -deflecthing shots with Pressure Blaster- Dingo: Dispatching the Digger Drones now -teleports about 10 of them to the mine- Pray Chaos that this works.... Axl; Ugh! I need to get away from this stuff! Megatron; (blasting their cover with his Fusion Cannon) Axl: (tries fighting back with the Riot Cannon) Megatron: WHAT?! That's my weapon! Axl; Not anymore, Megs! (blasting Vehicons with it) -The drones sneak past the battle and drills around the minerals to create a hole for them to fall in while about 5 of them take some damages from falling rocks.- Dingo: -starts to worry- Those things are like my Pups.... Megatron:....(sees this) No!! (runs down and blasts them apart to stop them) Axl: (shoots him from behind with the Riot Cannon and blasts the other Vehicons) Area clear! Let's move! I: Axl... Dingo: -watches in horror as his pups are being blasted- SCREW THIS IM GOING TO HELP MY BABIES -struggles to teleport himself over there- Axl: I'll be fine! Let's go! I: Axl, no! We've got to take care of this Dark Energon first...or you'll die before we even get to the Maverick! Axl: The Energon's wearing off. I feel fine! Besides, if we don't hurry, Sigma's gonna win! I: ...Alright. WARNING!! WARNING!! (Earthrock Trilobyte appears through some Energon crystals) Earthrock Trilobyte: Do you realize that the minerals we're mining here are used for space development?! I: We'd ask you the same question. Axl: Why are you mining Dark Energon? And Supra-Force Metal? All for Sigma? Earthrock Trilobyte: it's all for the new world - for my master's ideal! Axl: So you're gonna dig it up and kill all these innocents?! Earthrock Trilobyte: A piece-of-junk Badnik like you dares to place judgment on my master?! I: Huh? "Badnik"...? Axl: You're the one with poor judgment, Trilobyte, getting used by Sigma! And what the hell's a badnik?! Earthrock Trilobyte: (laughs) You have no idea what you are?! What a worthless worm you are! I: Hey! He's no "worthless worm", Sigma-mole! Earthrock Trilobyte: Let's see you who's the real mole! (summons a Crystal Wall and pushes it to crash onto them) Axl: Look out! (pushes them both out of the way) I: Wah! Earthrock Trilobyte: (firing Bound Blasters all over the place) Axl: (shoots his Spiral Magnum atr him) Earthrock Trilobyte: GAAAH!!! (armor falls off) Oh slag! I: -switches to Soust form and blasts him with Burning Jet- Earthrock Trilobyte: GAAAAH!!!! Axl: (shooting with his Throwback Blaster) Earthrock Trilobyte: UGH!! Axl: Well....Craft sure didn't put much thought into this.....oh well. Earthrock Trilobyte: (on his knees) Axl: Let's end this! Earthrock Trilobyte: Yes...let's! (shoots an energyzed blast at him) Axl: AAAHH!!! (thrown across the room; knocked out cold and his entire forehead is busted open) I: Axl! -growls- You'll pay for that... -blasts Trilobyte using Battle Presto- Earthrock Trilobyte: OWW!!! (defeated) You will likewise pay for that! (retreats) I: Sure, dirty bug... -picks up Axl- Nana, we need a bridge... Nana: Ground Bridge now! (teleports them back) Cinnamon: (gasps) Axl! Dingo: -fetal position- My Drones...where are they? Cinnamon: (kicks him) Forget your stupid drones! Axl needs help! (Picks him up and tries fixing him) (only I notices a small dark glimmer from his busted-up forehead) I: Axl... Cinnamon: I hope I can save him this time..... Gate:.....if the Dark Energon does not kill him, this may....but I'm still puzzled as to how you were not affected by it, I. Dingo: We could call someone with experience with it. -goes to finish burying the Dark Energon- Gate:.... I: ...Gate...could Brother's design have something to do with it...? Gate: Perhaps....I created you to cover what unlimited potential does not cover: infinite potential. But if Axl does not last.... Nana: I am troubled by Trilobyte calling him a Badnik.... Gate:...What did you say? Dingo: -calls in- Woah. That is alot of Energon. Might take a while to bury this, should I get a sample? Nana: If it's dark energon, leave it! I: "Badnik"... Gate: It would seem that Axl was created by Dr. Eggman.... I: Who's that...? Dingo: If my memory serves, Dr. Eggman was a evil scientist who was/is bent on world conquest. Gate: And the grandson of X's creator. I: ...And the new-generation Reploids...were created from combining the designs of X and Axl... Gate: (nods) I wonder....what Eggman would be planning..... ---- (above the skies, Arcee, Skyshadow, and the Aerialbots are flying off to the Sea of Rust) Arcee: Commander Elpizo said a Maverick outpost is below here.... Air Raid: Sounds kinda suspicious....what would Mavericks be doing out here of all places? Skyshadow: In my opinion, it's the perfect place for Mavericks to group up. Air Raid: It's near inhospitable. I can't help feeling it's some sort of distraction... Silverbolt: Perhaps, but if Mavericks are planning any villainy, we must discover it and thwart it, no matter the cost! (accelorates) Air Raid:....I hate when he does that. Jetstorm: And we're going, going, gone! (boosts ahead) Wolfang: -is riding a caravan with the rest of the element squadren- Jetstorm: The Element Squadron. What are they doin' here? Silverbolt: I smell something evil.... Air Raid: I think that's Blackarachnia's smell on ya. Silverbolt: Do I look like I'm in the joking mood, Air Raid? Wolfang: -sniffs- Crystal: Anything wrong Big Bad? Wolfang: No...and stop calling me that Sister. -Wolfang looked outside to see that they were being watched- Jetfire: Wolfang! What are you doing out here?! Wolfang: That is classified information. But I'm a rulebreaker so I'll fill ya in. Thunderrod: Are you sure *buzzit* Brother? Wolfang: Well we do need help... Arcee: Well, we're all ears.... Wolfang: We are searching for an old comrade of ours......who might be maverick Arcee: Well, we got an enrgy spike here, and reports of a Maverick outpost.... Wolfang: Maybe we are headed to the same place? We do have some weapons and resources that we can lend. Skyshadow: It's very much possible... Wolfang: By the way. You haven't seen Solarflare Falcon around have you? Jetfire: She's recharging at base. She'll be fine. Wolfang: Thank Chaos.... Silverbolt: We have things to do. We should be moving... Arcee: Guys, found the outpost....Elpizo was right. But....no security... Skyshadow: That's really weird... Jetstorm: Well at least we don't gotta knock. Arcee: (approaches carefully, and the door suddenly opens) Something's not right.... Silverbolt: I smell ambush... Skyshadow: -nudges Silverbolt and whispers- Should we send Jetstorm in first? Silverbolt:....(nods) Jetstorm, you go ahead secure the area! Jetstorm: Oui, mon capitan! (leaves) Wing Saber: No fair! How come you chose him? Silverbolt: Because, my lad, when expectiong ambushes and booby-traps.... Jetstorm: (immediatly swarmed and ambushed by Predacons and other Mavericks) Silverbolt:....always send the "boob" in first. Air Raid: (to himself) That's what she said.... Skyshadow: -laughs and mutters- That's for screwing things up for the unit, bub! -disappear-dashes, and starts to take out the Mavericks as a dashing shadow- Waspinator: Huh? Where Shadowbot go? Skyshadow: -reappears behind Waspinator- Miss me already, bug? -dashes again, hammering Waspinator in several different ways as a dashing shadow- Waspinator: DIRRR!!!! (disassembled in many ways) Wolfang: PUNCH IT FLYTRAP! Flytrap: -she floors the caravan to max speeds as everyone else is providing fire- Tarantulas: Hmm? Skyshadow: Hmph...not so tough now are they? Silverbolt: They're retreating! We need to keep moving....there's something not right here....they knew we were coming....but how? Skyshadow: Good question, Capt'n... They wouldn't expect anyone to come h ere of all places since it's so remote... Silverbolt: We'll need to pair off. Wing Saber, Air Raid, you're with me! The others know your partners. Everyone: (nods and splits up) Skyshadow: Hmm... -seems preoccupied- Arcee: Something up, partner? Skyshadow: Huh? What? -blushes for a split second- N-Nothing... J-Just thinking about the Maverick's strange behavior, is all... Arcee: You're not the best liar, Skyshadow. I can see it. It's written on your face. Chapter 8: Central White Out SMOKESCREEN & DYNAMO!!! VS!!! AVALANCHE YETI!!! (Smokescreen and Dynamo teleport in and hop onto some snowmobiles) Dynamo: Cool ride! -zooms on ahead- Smokescreen: Hey wait for me! (zooms after him) READY!! Dynamo: Yeeeaheah! -speeding on the ice, almost not caring about what's going on around him- Smokescreen: Hey dude, we're on a mission, y'know! Careful on the ice! (then loads of Mavericks appear trying to take them out) Dynamo: Wah! -fires of energy shurikens at them, panicking- Hello?! Smokescreen: (shooting) Dynamo, calm down and actually aim! Dynamo: Uuuhh! -starts clearing himself a path- Smokescreen: (shooting up) Not bad! Dynamo: You're so generous...heh. Smokescreen; Incoming battleship! Dynamo: Hello! Um...we outspeed it? Smokescreen: Uhh, dude! It's a Maverick ship! And it's trying to kill us! Dynamo: So I'm saying maybe we should, I don't know, run?! Smokescreen: Rather than fight like someone that's not a coward? No thanks! (shooting at the ship) Dynamo: Well don't call me a scaredy cat now... -also starts shooting at the ship- (the ship tries shooting back as both sides fight back) Dynamo: -evading and shooting with ease- Heh! Smokescreen: You're getting better at this partner! Now let's finish it! Dynamo: Pop it, yo! (they both fire mercilessly at the ship and destroy it; then they reach their destination) Smokescreen: Piece a cake! Dynamo: Owned, son! Got owned! WARNING!! WARNING!! (Avalanche Yeti emerges from the snow) Avalanche Yeti: Why do you choose to defy my master, and our ideals? Smokescreen: Only cuz of who you work for! Sigma's not the person to be around, stop stooping to that loser's low! Avalanche Yeti: You are so simple and moronic.... Dynamo: Call me crazy Snowflake, but poppin' the planet ain't exactly anyone's ideal other than some crazy bot with a glitched processor! Avalanche Yeti: Hmph. Very well. I would not expect inferior bots like you to understand anyway! (attacks) Dynamo: Hello?! -jumps out of the way and retaliates with a slash combo- Avalanche Yeti: (barely counters) Don't cats ever get tired of being stupid? Smokescreen: (punches and kicks from behind) Don't Mavericks ever get tired of being dead? Dynamo: Burrn, son! -uppercuts at Avalanche Yeti's chin- Avalanche Yeti" UGH!! (hides in the snow, and then when leasts suspecting...) SHORYUKEN!!! (hits them both) Smokescreen: GAAH!! Dynamo: AAAAH!! Smokescreen: This guy's tough! Dynamo: No kiddin'! This bot's a threat! Smokescreen: Double-team? Dynamo: -nods- Smokescreen and Dynamo: (swirl around Avalanche Yeti and strike him from all angles and then end with a downward Shoryuken) Avalanche Yeti; GAAAAAHHH!!! (defeated) Just leave me be....(leaves) Smokescreen and Dynamo: (brofist and leave) WEAPON GET - DRIFT DIAMOND/ICE DRAGON Smokescreen:....Axl?! Axl: (groans in pain, a bright purple light shimmers from his forehead) Smokescreen: What happened? Izzy Glow: We don't know...but judging from the effects and that glow....I'd say your friend has been infected with Dark Energon. Dynamo: Oh dang...scrap's gettin' real now! Smokescreen: Has Cinnamon been able to-- Izzy Glow: She's too worried to think straight. She may be losing it this time..... Dynamo: That's a mess and a half... Nana: (nods)..... Dingo: -teleports back in HQ- I've finished burying the Minerals. Nana: Impecible timing as always, Dingo.... Dingo: -rubs the back of his head and has a goofy face- Ahhhh shucks. I did manage to contain a few of the ores and Dark Energon. Armored Armadilo: Good work. Unlike a certain lazy cat. Dynamo: 'Ey! You're being twice the jerk you usally are! What's with your processor? Armored Armadillo: Hmph. Clean yours out first. Dynamo: Look who's talkin'... Dingo: Speaking of cats..... Stardust: -sipping out of a sippy E-Tank loudly- Smokescreen: Listen AA, why don't you actually stop breaking other hearts and actually give people a chance to actually show what they can do. Oh yeah, that's right, something like that would be too much to ask for for a Maverick like you! Armored Armadillo: -glares at Smokescreen- And what could undisciplined bums like you and Vile's pet do? Hm? Dynamo: Maybe put a few cracks in that super-shiny gilded armor! (just then, a whistle familiar to some flows in the air as an electric burst hits Armadillo from behind) Blues: (standing behind him) That's enough. All of you. Dingo: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo............ Armored Armadillo: NGH!! Blues: Shut up. (to Armored Armadillo) And you should give this one the benefit of the doubt.....your discipline leads only to more travesty. Just look at what you did to her. (points to Nana before walking to the infirmary) Armored Armadillo: Hmph. Only did what I had to do. Like how I should scrap this Maverick. Tch. -walks away- Nana:.......What did I see in him? I was a fool.... Blues: Brother....do not give in to death....keep on fighting, for ever-lasting peace. (leaves) Dynamo: -looks at Nana- (Nana... One day, I'll be as strong as Aniki, and then I'll teach that hard body a lesson!) Nana:.....(cries) Damn you, Armadillo....I hate you! Dynamo: ... -growls- (I'd break his armor for you...Nana...) ---- Arcee: Well? Skyshadow: ...You'd be angry with me if I told you... Arcee: Try me. Skyshadow: ...My name might as well be Silverbolt...that should say all... Arcee:.....don't tell me. You fell in love with a Maverick scum?! Skyshadow: Told you... -sighs- I don't even know anymore... I have a strict policy of not hurting girls too badly, even if they're Maverick... She seemed taken with me...and she was pretty cute when I was able to take a good look at her... Arcee: Oh my god, I don't know who makes me sicker: you, Silverbolt, or any moron that takes that Dragon Maverick's side!! This is outrageous! What the hell would Colonel say if he knew--!!! Skyshadow: Maybe you're too hung up on that Dragon Maverick to even care! That's probably true... Arcee:......(rolls up on the sandy ground and cries) Skyshadow: -sighs- I'm sorry...that was harsh... -looks away- Arcee: It's just not fair..... (just then a strong sandstorm picks up) Arcee: URGH!! Skyshadow: Arcee! -shields her with his body and folded out wings- Arcee: (gasps) Skyshadow! (just then some Mavericks are blown away in the storm) Arcee: We need to hurry and regroup! The others may be in trouble! Skyshadow: Not in this weather we're not! We don't want to get blown away ourselves! Arcee: Fine.....but we better be careful.... (the storm clears up, for the moment) Skyshadow: Alright. We'll make it faster if we fly, but land if the wind starts picking up. Arcee: Got it. (flies up for a while) Need to be careful.... Skyshadow: -flies with her- Wind can screw up flight easily, especially our kind of flight. (just then, a series of jet fighters appear to attack) Arcee: (tries shooting them down) -the blasts just bounce off the fighters- Skyshadow: Oh...we completely forgot... I'll handle these guys. -blasts them down himself- Arcee:.....scrap. Skyshadow: We kinda negleted to tell you...-blasts one in the cockpit- ...that commando-grade Busters won't do crap in our arena... You'll need at least fighter-grade, in short, stuff that can take out fighters in one or two shots. Arcee: How do I receive one? Skyshadow: We have extras back on the ship, but we'd get in trouble without at least running it by the Commander first. He wouldn't have any objections, but we need to let him know you need one. Arcee: I'll ask him myself.....better get down, that storm's picking up again! Skyshadow: Right! (the two land inside a temple, safe from the storm) Arcee: Whaddya suppose the Mavs are after? Skyshadow: A number of things. Raw materials, fuel, the works. There's probably some, even here. Arcee: Or something....more.....(explores the place) Skyshadow: ...Huh? Arcee: There must be more to this place....maybe a space-time tower or an Omega Lock in these ruins.... (just then, she hears a shriek) Arcee: Hide! (they hide and see Blackout and his partner Scorponok searching) Blackout:......No signs of them yet, my friend? Scorponok: (shakes head, shrieking) Blackout: They can't hide forever.... Skyshadow: -whispers- Well, this is just prime... Arcee: Cloak mode. (begins cloaking herself and tries sneaking onto Blackout) (This should deal with him) Scorponok: (senses her and grabs her down with his tail) KEEEEAAAAAAA!!!!! Arcee: (knocked down, cloaker off) Blackout: Aah, the one called Arcee....(loads up weapons) Arcee: Oh no... Skyshadow: (Ugh...Arcee...) -dashes and disappears as a shadow, and starts striking Blackout and Scorponok in several directions as a barely visible speeding shadow- Scorponok: (screams and shoots at the shadow) Blackout: (fires waves at him) Skyshadow: -proves to be too fast to hit and continues his assault on Blackout and Scorponok- (they both go down) Blackout: I'll need to report this! (Scorponok climbs on his back and the two leave) Skyshadow: -reappears- Ugh... That took a little more than expected... Arcee: Thanks partner....normally, I'm the one that goes saving.....not anymore. Skyshadow: Mm... -puts a hand on his head- Dang... Hate this aftereffect... Silverbolt: (through commlink) Silverbolt to Skyshadow! That sandstorm's picking up! Brace yourselves! (some of the insides start rapidly moving) Silverbolt: Report your positions! Skyshadow: Ngh... Skyshadow reporting... We seem to be in a temple of some kind...I just chased out some Mavericks that followed us in... Air Raid: We've found a tower. Mavs must be using it for something. We're heading for it. Meet us there! Arcee: Understood! Skyshadow: Roger. Chapter 9: Burned Up X X & ZERO!!! VS!!! BURN ROOSTER!! (X and Zero teleport onto the Waste Disposal Center) Zero: Hm... What would a Maverick want with waste? X: Accoriding to Alia....there's a riot nearby. Burn Rooster's started it. Let's find him and take him down! (jumps down) READY!! Zero: Hmph! -dashes onward, cutting down Mavericks- X: (puts on his Paladin Armor and hacks away just the same)....Huh? Zero, look! Zero: Huh? (the duo notice a bunch of small blocks that sporadically appear and disappear) X: Looks like a Maverick trick.... Zero: No kidding... -swaps out crystals for the Active Ability and Cyan Color crystals- X: Alia, can you analyze these Yoku Blocks? Alia: They seem to be timed so that you'll be able to cross them if you hop from one to the next in tandem with its rhythm... X: Alright. Can you analyze the pattern? Zero: I think she means we can just jump to the next one when it appears. Alia: ...Thank you, Zero... X:....Got it. Let's move. (starts jumping from one to the other as they appear) Zero: -hesitates to allow X to cross before starting himself- X: (eventually crosses with some bit of ease) Zero: -crosses with less difficulty- Hmph. Too easy, there's probably harder patterns ahead. X: Probably for you. (points to more Yoku Block puzzles as he crosses more) Zero: Hm. -waits as he analyzes its pattern- X: HAAH!! (crosses down safely) Not too shabby, eh? Zero: Not at all... -uses his augmented athleticism to cross faster than X did- X: Show-off..... (just then, another Copy-X appears) Copy-X: GRAAAAHH!!!! YOOOUUUU!!!!!!! Zero: ...This guy again? -swaps out crystals for is Impact Effect and Purple Color crystals- Copy-X: DIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (charges up buster) X and Zero: (slash him to bits, then brofist before moving forward, slashing more) Zero: Hmph. Some riot. Scrapheaps galore more like it. X: Don't say that, you're making me feel more guilty of killing now.... (the jump down and find Burn Rooster kicking some kind of generator in frustration) WARNING!! WARNING!! Burn Rooster: GAWWK!! (flies down) You two know where ya are? Zero: Are you asking for directions or do you think we're that stupid? This is where scrap is melted down for raw materials. X: Why have you started a riot? Is Sigma doing this? Burn Rooster: This is no riot. This is revenge....for all the innocent Reploids you called Maverick and destroyed, forcing us to throw them on and melt them all down! You've killed so many--friends, family, cousins, parents, children, brothers, sisters--all of them, without a goddamn care in the world! And you deem us the villains! And very soon, you bastards will kill even more to suit your own goddamn needs, even some of those idiots ya call friends. You'll even scrap that goddamn annoyingly stupid bitch!! X: (gasps) Burn Rooster: I'm doing them all a favor and kill you before it all happens so you can see what it felt like to them, when you destroyed them in the name of that false belief you call justice!! X:........... Zero: ...Yet your kind drop a floating behemoth onto a large city doing the same thing?! The hypocracy is astounding. Burn Rooster: You don't feel any remourse for your actions! You're the worst, don't you think X?! Join us and we can stop this! X:.... Zero: Hmph! And your reason? That's right, you don't have a reason! Revenge? That never solves anything! That just prepetuates the problem! Burn Rooster: It's better than a bunch of murderers killing anyone they want cuz they think they're Maverick! Zero: Oh? That's better than killing anyone without reason at all? At least we don't blow any random building up and kill thousands of innocents, or did that slip your mind? Burn Rooster: Stop white-knighting yourself, Maverick scum!! X:.......! Zero: Look who's talking! -readies to attack- Burn Rooster: (fires a Melt Creeper) X: (dodges and uses Ice Dragon attack on him) Burn Rooster: GAWWK!!! X: Zero may be an asshole, but he's also my best friend, and no one--not even a Maverick in their right mind--calls him a Maverick! (uses Fortress Storm Giga Attack and crashes him through the generator) Burn Rooster: Ugh... Zero: Heh. Knew you'd come though, X. Let's finish this! -equips Wave Effect crystal, extending his blade 3x its length- (jsut then the alarm sounds) Burn Rooster: Are all homicidal maniacs so stupid?! This place is gonna blow without the generator! (fleis out) X: Let's get out of here! The emergency exit! (jumps from platform to platform to escape) Zero: -does the same with superior athleticism- X: We're almost there! (the lava starts rising quite fast and the place begins falling apart) X: Hurry! JET MODE - MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!!!! (jets out of the place with Zero just as its destroyed) Zero: Nana! Bridge! Now! Nana: On it. (sends them back) WEAPON GET - MELT CREEPER/FLAME BLADE Zero: Ugh... That was a headache and a half... Dingo: You guys need a cooling off? Zero: Probably. We got a little cooked during that one. X: (sighs) He's right....what we've been doing is wrong.... Zero: ...So are they. And in greater magnitude don't forget. X: That doesn't make what we do any more right! I'm sick of killing others! And I'm afraid what he said is right! What if we do end up killing our own friends?! It's not just! Zero: It's not like we have any other option now do we? If we just let the Mavericks do what they wanted the planet would've been destroyed by Sigma millions of times over! X:...... Signas: (nods) X:....You seem as content as Zero does to kill everyone, Commander! Did you get your hands dirty with blood?! Signas: X, please-- X: PLEASE?!?! PLEASE?!?!?! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE DAY I SLAG YOU!!!!! Alia: -gasps- Zero: Who said I was content?! That Maverick?! X:....I need time to cool off....(walks outside) Signas:.....I will be fortunate that you are retiring.... Zero: ...I'm afraid this world won't let X retire so easily... -sighs- Nana:.....Just one more Mav. Up to you, Cut Man and Ice Man. Zero: -goes to follow X- X: (sighs) I can't keep doing this.... Zero: Alright X, reality check. X: What do you want now, Zero?! Zero: Let's say that cock Maverick is right. Let's say Sigma can give you the world that you've been demanding for. Would you slag me for it? Would you slag I for it? ...Would you slag Alia for it? Hm? X:............no. Not you....not I.....and definately not Alia.....and taht's what worries me. You saw me when Kuwanger started me up. What if it happens again, and I can't control it? I'll slag everyone and I'll have no one left to blame but myself, because I was too weak! Necrostorm: -walks in on X and Zero- Hey Boys.... Zero: Hey, private discussion. -to X- You do know, only one Reploid has the raw power to stop you at that point. X: Yeah....but he'll have to get in line to do it. ???: I'm sorry, did you say that I'd have to take a number? -walks up- Zero: Vile... Vile: I don't take numbers, nor do I get in lines. You know that well, don't you? X: Maybe....but I don't have a reason to fight you Vile. Even if Pallette's in her room. You know, she got mad at Axl defending you. I think she hates him for it now. I hope you're happy. Vile: I could care less about the kid, but I'm pissed about what I was hearing just a moment ago! X: Why's that? Vile: Wake up and smell your own burning chassis!! Sigma's getting into your processor!! X:.....Maybe. That's why I need to kill him first! Vile: I don't know what happened, but obviously Sigma pulled something to get to you. He is a liar. He betrayed you, did he not? Necrostorm: You did too V. Vile: Hey swine. There are leaders and followers. The leaders plan stuff. Sigma planned his betrayal. I didn't. X: Yes.....but....no. You're right. I can't think this way. I will get Sigma....and he will pay! Vile: That's what I expect to hear! Necrostorm: . . . . . . . . . And for once you can count me in it...I still have to find the Director. X: I knew I could....bro. Zero: Heh... Vile: Hmph. -flies off- Zero: -to Necrostorm- Pardon Vile, he's got a natrual unruly behavior to those he just meets, particually those who badmouth him right off the bat. Necrostorm: I heard worse. Trust me. Sis just called in. She is coming back. So....shall we get going? Zero: Cut Man and Ice Man are already after the last Maverick. I think X and myself can handle things from here. Necrostorm: Alright. But dont push it. And X.......get back here safely X: (nods) ---- Arcee:..... Skyshadow: -holding his pounding head- Urgh... I hate this after-effect... Arcee: What happened? Skyshadow: My ability... I'm basically running into things head-first without extra headgear to protect my head at high speed... If the target doesn't give right away, it hurts... Arcee: Should have Ratchet look into--wait, I hear buzzing....Waspinator! Skyshadow: The bug... His body gives way easily. Where is he? Waspinator: (above him) Wazzpinator right here! Shadow-bot will be scrapped! (shoots at them) Skyshadow: -dashes and disappears into a shadow, then assaults Waspinator from several different angles as a shadow- Waspinator: (spirals around) Oww, Wazzzpinator hazz a headache in hizz whooolle body.... Arcee: Poor you....(shoots him down) Waspinator: GIIIIEEEE!!!!!! Skyshadow: -reappears next to Arcee- Not bad, eh? Arcee: (gives him a thumbs-up) Now....for you, waspy! (just then they're blasted from behind) Terrorsaur: (laughs) Nice distraction, Waspinator! Now I'll take it from here! Skyshadow: Ngh! I'll show you! -dashes and disappears again to assault Terrorsaur- Terrorsaur: (barely dodges his attacks) Skyshadow: -reappears behind him and starts blasting his wings- Terrorsaur: GAAWWWWK!!!! Skyshadow: Hmph! -disappears again to assault him while in pain- Terrorsaur: (laughs as he's assaulted in pain) Skyshadow: -reappears on the ground- Ngh... -stumbling, exhausted- Arcee: Skyshadow! (checks up on him) Can you move? How much can you fight? Skyshadow: Ngh... As much as I need to... -tucks his buster under Arcee's arm and blasts Terrorsaur in the face- Terrorsaur: (blasted away) Arcee: Come on, I'll help ya to safety. (helps him to a safe area in the ruins) Rest up here while I find some supplies. Maybe I can find some health kits or something in this spark-forsaken place! Skyshadow: Alright... -sits and leans head against wall- Ugh... Arcee: (leaves to find some aid for him) Skyshadow: -activates comlink- Skyshadow...to Silverbolt...reporting in... Silverbolt: (through comlink) Silverbolt here. Skyshadow: We've made it to some ruins...encountered some Mavericks along the way...my ability's after effect is starting...to take its toll...Arcee's gone out...to find aid... Ngh... Silverbolt: You hold on. We'll be there as soon as we can. Mark your position! Skyshadow: Wilco... -pulls out a flare- ...Silverbolt? Silverbolt: Yes? Skyshadow: Arcee and I had a falling out about...a certain female Maverick...I want to tell you more later.. -gets up- Arcee: (finally returns) Skyshadow! Skyshadow: Silverbot and the others are coming...argh... -holds out flare- We need to mark our position... Arcee: Alright. Lemme get ya fixed up, partner! Skyshadow: R-Right...ngh... Arcee: (gets to work in fixing him) Chapter 10: Rocket to Completion CUT MAN & ICE MAN!!!! VS!!! BAMBOO PANDAMONIUM!!! (Cut Man and Ice Man teleport in) Cut Man: A rocket research facility....there should be some spare ride armors....let's get to work! Ice Man: (nods) READY!! Cut Man & Ice Man: (proceed on, beating Mavericks and getting on a Ride Armor platform) Cut Man: (in the Chimera Armor) Let's tear 'em up! Ice Man: (in the Raiden II Armor) We're gonna wreck 'em! (the two proceed on with not too much difficulty until they encounter a familiar face...) Both: Vile! Vile: -in the Gouden Armor- Hmph! Look at this, pipsqueaks running around on a jungle exploration. Ice Man: Time to cool you off! (hacks away with his Ride Armor) Vile: -armor takes little damage- How about a little cracking? -activates machine gun- Cut Man: (defending himself, barely; attacks him with repeated fists) Vile: -aims the machine gun at the cockpits- Hah! Both: (gets knocked off) Cut Man: Time for you to be disarmed! (fires Rolling Cutter from buster at the Ride Armor's left arm) Vile: -takes the hit, the arm is damaged but hangs on- Hmph! Glad I chose the durable armor! Little kids like you shouldn't be playing around in volitile places like this! Ice Man: Then let's see how well it dances! (uses Ice Slasher on the ground to make it icy) Vile: -shrugs and breaks up the ice with machine gun- What's with this scrap strategy? Cut Man: (uses Rolling Cutter from behind to neutralize him; the duo then double-team him) Vile: Urgh! -jumps out of the armor and flies off- Ice Man: Run you yellow-plated coward! Cut Man: We beat him, let's move on! Ice Man: Got it! (the duo continue their assaults on the Mavericks, until they reach an elevator and move up) WARNING!! WARNING!! (Bamboo Pandamonium awaits for them) Bamboo Pandamonium: You two still don't understand how selfish and warhungry this world is, do you? In fact, it is no different than the world you were from. Cut Man: You're wrong, Pandamonium! That's not at all what you think! Ice Man: Dr. Light didn't make us for destruction, it's selfish people like Sigma and Dr. Wily that make it like this! Bamboo Pandamonium: And yet you follow it through to the end, like true soldiers. Cut Man: Because we have no choice for this! Now shut up and slice down! (attacks him) Bamboo Pandamonium: (shoves him aside and fires rockets at them) Ice Man: (stops them with his Ice Slasher beams) Bamboo Pandamonium: HAAAAHH!!! (charges at him) Cut Man: Oh no! (uses great kung-fu moves to stop him) HUYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! (finishes with big uppercut) Bamboo Pandamonium: GAAAH!!! Cut Man: HUH!! Bamboo Pandamonium:....so be it. But you will come to understand this someday....(leaves) Cut Man: (sighs as the two leave) WEAPON GET - GREEN SPINNER/LEAF STABBER Cut Man: Phew! That did it! Alia: W-Welcome back... Cut Man: So that was the last one. Which means.... X: Sigma's all that's left.... ---- REPLIFORCE BASE Double: (trips over something and fals with some equiptment) GAAAH!!! Not again! Repliforce Soldier 1: Hey, shorty! Watch it! Double: (chuckles nervously) Sorry bout that.....(notices a red spot and turns around to answer the call) ???: It's me. The attack is ready on the base. Ensure no grunt is able to report to the commanders. Terminate them all! Double: Roger. (turns back abit at a group of 8 Repliforce grunts) Repliforce Soldier 3: Man, that guy's a dweeb! Repliforce Soldier 5: Yeah, how'd this guy get in? Repliforce Soldier 8: What a fuckin' idiot. (they all start laughing, but Double stands up, weapons ready and looks at them venmously, stopping their laughter) Double: (comically laughs withevil intent) Repliforce Soldier 2: Hey Double. What's so funny? Double: (uses wrist blade through his heart) Me killing you guys, that's what! HEHEHEHEHAHAHA!!! Repliforce Soldiers: (scream in terror as Double kills them by slicing and shooting them in many different ways) Double: Heheh....uh? (sees one Repliforce soldier trying to contact) Repliforce Soldier 8: Repliforce base to Colonel! Colonel, please respond! COLONEEEELLLL---AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! (killed brutally) Colonel: Soldier? Soldier? Do you read? ... Double: Th-this is Double reporting! Situation under control sir! Colonel: What happened down there?! Double: We were just, uhh...calibrating the sub-systems and we, uh.. had a surge overdrive. But it's all fine now.....how are you, sir? Colonel: -doesn't seem impressed- ...Fine. Double: That's good. Well, I'll continue my work as before, sir! Double out! (sighs in relief)....Double to Moon Base 1! Mission accomplished. Awaiting reinforcements! ???: This is Sigma. You have done well, my double-agent. Now, clean that mess up and await the squadrons. Double: Yes, Lord Sigma.....(starts to laugh but then slips on blood and falls flat on his face) Ooohh..... ---- Arcee: There! All fixed! Skyshadow: Well...thanks Arcee... I have a feeling we have a bigger problem on our hands...if I have to use my ability as much as I am... Arcee: I'll help ya! Now let's jam! LATER.... (everyone regroups) Air Raid: Well, we all made it in once piece, and the storm's cleared up! Skyshadow: However, I have reason to believe that we're dealing with something larger. I was forced to use my ability enough to make the recoil rack up. That normally doesn't happen. Call it a hunch. Silverbolt: Wait! Down there! It's Blackarachnia! Arcee: Oh scrap. Here we go.... Silverbolt: And she's with....Commander Elpizo.... Arcee: What? Jetfire: Somethin' tells me it's not just a date.... Jetstorm: Wonder what they're yappin' about? Silverbolt: Perhaps the commander is attempting to recruit her to our cause. Arcee: Silverbolt, do you even listen to yourself most times? Silverbolt: (ignores her) I'm going to assist. Cover me. Wing Saber: Roger! Silverbolt: (flies down) Blackarachnia:....so Sigma would be taken down easily. You and me, two bot mutiny. We take down the Hunters, Repliforce, and Sigma in one fell swoop. Think about it, top-cat. Elpizo: Somehow I don't see that happening, as tantalizing as it is. Silverbolt: Hang on, commander! I may take it from here. Blackarachnia: Oh, brother. Just what we need! Elpizo: -chuckles and puts a hand behind his back for his crossed fingers to show for Blackarachnia, to signal to play along- What a coincidence, Captain Silverbolt, I was just talking about you. I've heard about your plight, and I thought I'd assist you. It is a very noble cause indeed, to turn a Maverick back to the light! -A Call is getting though- Blackarachnia: (absolutely dumbfounded) Silverbolt: Blackarachnia, please help us! Come to Repliforce.... Blackarachnia: (shakes her head) Ooh, will you get a clue, ya canine idiot! I'm a Maverick, I'm evil! I'll shoot you! (gets out gun) Silverbolt: No....my heart tells me you will not.... Blackarachnia: Wanna bet? (shoots his knee) Elpizo: ...Well that could've gone better. Silverbolt: You....SHOT me! Blackarachnia: (laughs) No shit, dumbass! I'm evil! Now do you believe me? Silverbolt: And yet, you ensured the wound would be mortal. The good will within you has-- Blackarachnia: Shut up! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!! Arcee: I can't watch this anymore.... Skyshadow: -dead silent- Elpizo: Now why are you being like that? You like putting up this front for Silverbolt here? Blackarachnia: I don't recall asking you, catboy! Arcee: (jumps down) Step away from the commander, web-breath! (arms herself for combat) Elpizo: -waves his arm lazily at her- Stand down, soldier. She's harmless. Arcee: Harmless?! Commander, you can't be serious! Jetfire: Something's wrong...a real Repliforce soldier wouldn't dare say that about someone like Blackarachnia.... Elpizo: She'd be out of her mind to attack me. Attacking me would mean her death. And she knows it. Arcee: So you'd deal with Mavs the cowardly way? Some commander you are! Elpizo: Where did you get that from? Cowardly? How distorted your thinking is! Thinking about Dragoon has seriously warped you into a borderline Maverick. Of couse, we all already knew that. Silverbolt: Commander, that's low, even for you! Elpizo: Perhaps, I won't deny that. But sometimes we need a harsh slap in the face to wake up. Speaking of which... -whips out Chaosblade and impales Blackarachnia with it- Heheh... Blackarachnia: ACK!! (everyone gasps, even Arcee) Silverbolt: NOOOOO!!!!! Elpizo: -whispers in her ear- Like I would betray him for a foolish plan like yours. And by the way, you're getting reported. Have a nice punishment. -rips Chaosblade out of her to put it away and walks away as if nothing happened- Arcee: You.....you....you BASTARD!! (shoots him in rapid succession) Elpizo: -reignites Chaosblade and deflects the blasts- Hmm, I believe there is a restraining order on you... Arcee: On commanders, yes....but you're no commander... Jetfire: (flies down) Damn right he isn't! All he is is a slaggin' Maverick! Elpizo: Wow, you say that even though I attack a Maverick? Didn't you say calling her "harmless" is insanity? Where are your processors? In any case, I'll have to let the Colonel know about this little incident. Ta-ta! -teleports out- Jetfire: We have to leave here and warn him before Elpizo tells him! Silverbolt: (holding Blackarachnia, attempts contacting Skiver and/or Colonel) Skyshadow: This...isn't good... Silverbolt: Commander Skiver, come in! Skiver: Skiver here, report. Silverbolt: Sir, Commander Elpizo has betrayed us, and is attempting to put the blame on us! We're on our way to stop him, but won't make it in time! Can you attempt to stop him? Skiver: Funny, I just got a notification from the Colonel about the same incident... Commander Elpizo was attacked by Arcee after striking down a Maverick, finding reason to believe that said Maverick would not ellicit the Mavericks' plans in the current situation of the Jakob Project. Jetfire: Yes, but Commander....(explains everything) Skiver: ...So there was some badmouthing. Commander Elpizo has always had a strange way of handling things. There still is no evidence presented that Commander Elpizo has gone Maverick, furthermore, Arcee has broken the restraining order... -sighs- Return to base. Silverbolt:.....Very well. Arcee, I'm sorry.... Arcee: (flies off ahead for the air fleet) Wing Saber: Arcee!! Skyshadow: A-Arcee! Arcee: (crying as she flies away) Jetfire: Skyshadow, get her back before she does something stupid! Skyshadow: Roger! -dashes and disappears, reappearing above Arcee and tries to grab her- Arcee: GET AWAY FROM ME!! (goes as fast as she could to get away) Skyshadow: ARCEE!! -grabs her in a big bear hug- Arcee: Let me go! I wanna be alone! I wanna talk to Skiver! Skyshadow: You can talk to him on the ship! Please...calm down... -eyes water- Arcee:....Okay. But I'm still scared. Skyshadow: ...So am I... -grips onto her tighter as he turns back to the fleet- ...I don't want to lose you... Arcee: Thanks....partner... Skyshadow: What partners are for...right...? Arcee: (nods) -Later...- Arcee: Skiver...? Skiver: -sighs- First Jetstorm decides to run off and be a loose cannon...now this... We're really in a tight spot here... Arcee: Skiver...what Elpizo did to Blackarachnia...it was the lowest of low...not even Dragoon would do it.....you all want to kill me now...don't you? Skiver: -sighs- No...but we can't argue with the Colonel either... We all care about you, especially Skyshadow... Arcee: And I care about you and him too...(blushes a bit) Skiver: Heh... You remind me of my former fiance... She didn't take scrap from anyone... Badmouth her and she'd make you feel like a rusted scrapheap... Arcee: Sounds like me, alright...which reminds me...(walks to him, still blushing) I wanna tell you something.... Skiver: Hm? Arcee: Skiver....for the longest time, I....I....I have been in love with you.... Skiver: Heh...I figured as much... Arcee: Wha? How did you--? Skiver: It was kind of obvious... Arcee: Maybe....guess this may be our last chance together.... Skiver: Probably... You shouldn't have attacked Elpizo, Maverick or not. You should also have realized that bots would badmouth you to get you to snap... Whether or not Elpizo is a Maverick is another issue entirely... -sighs- There's still some time, the Colonel is investigating a "surge overload" and we still have Jetstorm to properly reprimand... Arcee: Then we can get some proof somehow! Let's get in gear, hun--I mean, commander! Skiver: I'd think you'd want to spend it with me than get proof that doesn't exist. Arcee: (blushing) Huh?! Skiver: -hugs Arcee- Ah, I feel like a Sergent again.... Arcee...(hugs back, then kisses him) Skiver: Heheh... Arcee: (smiles tenderly) Chapter 11: Elevating Problems X: There's no doubt in my mind now. Sigma was definatey behind this! Zero: Everything pointed that way. Alia: -gasps at her interface- Oh my! Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Roleplays Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:SS3K's Thingamacallics Category:Apallo's Stories